


"I never wanted to die..."

by Isshi007



Series: What If? Undertale Challenge [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A different World - Freeform, Abused Frisk (Undertale), Child Abuse, Child Alphys, Child Undyne (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Teenage Chara (Undertale), Tsundere Chara (Undertale), Undyne (Undertale) Swears, What-if Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isshi007/pseuds/Isshi007
Summary: "I never wanted to die... so I didn't"A story of what if chara never followed through on her plan. What if the children never fell. What if the only other child who fell was Frisk? The underground is a mysterious place. Dark secrets hidden behind closed doors. Half-forgotten memories dwelling in the dark crevices of everyone's minds...Did I mention Papyrus knows about every other timeline? Hehehe3rd person pov





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago a human was born. This human was the first to be born with both a human AND monster soul. The human's fearing that the monsters were trying to take over declared war. Monsters being completely unprepared were crushed and sealed beneath the sacred mountain blessed by the divine goddess Divinus and Custodia. 7 mages means that 7 souls are required to break it... 

 

Many years later a human child climbed the mountain alone. The child covered in bruises and burn marks was trying to escape from a very abusive life. Seeking to just end the pain they sought out the sacred MT.Ebott. Where those who climb it never return. They reached the summit and mustering all the determination they had threw themselves down the mountain... and this is where our story begins...

 

"H-Hey h-human are you okay?" You struggle to open your eyes. Your body is on fire. A hand helps you to sit up. Your body aches... it seems you have failed. My, my what a pathetic child. Can't even kill themselves right. A perfect failure just like father said. 'A waste of space' to quote mother. You cough up a bit of blood. "o-oh god. MOM! MOM! Come quickly a human fell!" The voice seems panicked. Your vision is still blurred. "U-uh while we wait for my M-mom why don't y-you tell me your name?" The voice is calming. Might as well tell him your name. Not like it will matter if he is a murderer. Hell it would be a bonus. "M-my name is Chara..." You manage to choke it out. A new name. Heh. You always hated your old name. Why 'chara'? Hell if you know. It's just the first thing to pop into your head. "Chara? Thats a nice name. My name is Asriel Dreemurr. Im the prince of the underground. B-but ah! D-don't let that frighten you human! I'm friendly!" He takes your hand. Jesus christ is he wearing a fucking fursuit? Oh well you've seen weirder shit on the streets. "Alright here we g-go" He wraps your arm around his shoulder and helps to take you down the ruins.

The journey is mostly a blur. You remember him opening a door. A woman's voice of concern. A man's voice reassuring you everything is going to be okay. And then green light. A lot and You mean A LOT of green light. Then just relief. When you wake up you think it's morning. Hard to tell without the sun. You open the door of your room. No wounds. No bruises, no burn marks, hell even your age old scars are all gone. The technology down here must be insane!... Wait... You dimly recall the legends, the furry hand, the green light. Ah, yes the tech isn't advanced! It's just magic. On the surface the last of the mages died out ages ago. You dimly remember your parents telling company that they were descendants of the determination mages. They always seemed mad and would beat you whenever you said you couldn't do magic. Once something happened. A flash of yellow and you were back in bed. In the morning.

 

"Uh... Prince? Anyone? Hello?" You call out to the house. "oh! You are awake. Hello child. My name is Toriel Dreemurr and I am the queen. But you may just call me Tori is that is preferred." A woman's voice says. You turn around to an 8 foot goat monster. You recall dimly about them from a book you found once.  
"Of all the monsters, Skeletons and Goat monsters are the most feared. Skeletons have the ability to manipulate photons, and gravity to their will. Goat monsters possess an unbelievable prowess with fire magic and the king of the species. King Asgore can even manifest a trident at will. However during the war it is confirmed that the species number had been reduced to 3 each."

So this is the family huh? Better not get on their bad sid-... did she just hug you? "O-oh sorry child. I'm just so glad that you are okay. That fall must have easily been over 800 feet. Its a work of gods that you didn't die upon impact... oh! My son and husband are in the capital right now addressing the people about you. If you want we can go visit them... Chara right? That is what Asriel told me." You nod as she holds out her hand. You reluctantly take it. She starts to walk downstairs to a big door. Upon opening it you are greeted by a monster sentry and snow everywhere. Maybe it is worth it to stick around a little while longer.


	2. The story of Gods, Monsters, and Men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the founding gods and the creation of the world.

A long time ago before the world began existed a being. Omnia Patris. The all Father. Creator of life. And his counterpart Tenebris, or the darkness. Together they created the first 2 humans, and the first two monsters. Omnia preferred the monsters. He gave them the gift of being made out of his essence. His essence being known as ´magic´. Tenebris was angry however and favoring the Humans sought to steal magic from Omnia whilst he was sleeping. He taught the sacred magic art of the gods to the second generation of humans. Those who would become the first mages. He also gave them names and Omnia have them traits. Justice, Integrity, Perseverance, Bravery, Kindness,Patience, and Tenebris gave the 7th his trait. The trait of DETERMINATION. He gave them the ability to rewrite time. Omnia however was angered by this. So he cursed some descendants of Determination mages to have red eyes. Those would be the ones whose lives would be full of woe, and strife. He also upon reflection decided that some would be blessed with blue eyes. Those would be one in every other generation. They would be able to solve any problem peacefully and would bring happiness to all those who know them.

Determinatio, Iustitiae, Integritas, Perseverantia, Fortitudo, Misericordiam, Patientia. The determination, Justice, Integrity, Perseverance, Bravery, Kindness, and patience mages. Of course there were the first monsters. Monstrum Regem the first king. Osseus the first scientist. Bellator the first warrior. Bonus datum the first historian. And Rhoncus the first of them to organize a form of trade. Each of the modern monster families descended from them. The dreemurrs from Monstrum Regem. The fish family of waterfall from Bellator. The skeletons from Osseus. Alphy's family from Bonus Datum. And Grillby is 2nd generation direct descendant from Rhoncus. Eventually war had broken out and the God Custodia and another minor god blessed the mountain of which the monster's were sealed under.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is introduced to the underground. (1)

You walk for what seems like a long while until you come across a small skeleton child. He looks about 8 or 9. About your age in other words. "hello your majesty." He bows to Toriel and notices you. "oh! you must be the human the king is talking about in the capital. sup kid my names sans. sans the skeleton." He holds out his hand to you... you reluctantly take it. Pfffft. "heh whoopie cushion in the hand trick. i just came up with it. surprised you fell for it. then again you did FALL for this place." Toriel chuckles merrily. "Yes well sans we must be on our way. Its a long walk to the capital and the river person can only take us so far." Sans nods. "alright don't let me keep you waiting. goodbye your majesty and human." He bows and walks away towards the nearby town. You clutch Toriel's hand tighter. "Oh is something the matter child?" She asks concerned. "...are you going to eat me?" You ask. Toriel laughs. "Where did you get that ridiculous idea? I may admittedly eat some ridiculous things but humans? Never!" You relax a little. She leads you to a boat with a hooded figure on it. "Hello Queen Toriel. Where might I be taking you and the human today?" He inquires gazing upon you with fascination. "We need to go as close as you can get us to the capital Mr.Riverperson." Toriel replies helping you into the boat. It shakes slightly making you feel at unease. "Very well. Waterfall it is then." As soon as Toriel is seated he sets off.

"You know that new royal scientist. The one that took over after his father had fallen down has a new nickname." Riverperson states. "Ten year old gaster had a new name? Whatever could it be?" Toriel asks. "Well he recently learned an age old cipher skeleton's used back before the war. Wingdings I believe. The assistants in the lab have taken to calling him 'The Man Who Speaks In Hands'." He replies. "Um shouldn't someone who speaks in hands be someone who knows sign language?" You ask. "Oh child you don't know? Every monster knows ASL down here." (Author's Note: ASL is american sign language) "oh... I don't know any is that going to be a problem?" You ask. "Some monsters are deaf so yes I suppose. But don't worry human the queen is a wonderful teacher." The river person states. You reach a dock. "Thank you river person. Have a wonderful morning" Toriel says helping you off first. The river person departs. 

The surrounding area is like a cave. "Welcome dear child to waterfall. One of several towns in the underground. Other towns are, Snowdin. Where we just were. The ruins the area where you fell down at. Hotland. The home of the Royal lab. And New Home. Also known as the capital." You try to take it all in but fail... loser. 'Alright voice who the hell are you.' you think this. Me? I'm just that part of you that is never satisfied and sees every flaw. Im Inner You. "My child come now. There is some people you must meet." She takes your hand and starts to walk forward. 

You reach a house that looks like a fish. Toriel knocks on the door. "Just a second!" A loud crash could be heard along with the sound of several people running to the door. The door is flung open as a tall fish adult tries to pry several fish children off each other. "Undyne please stop punching your brother and yo- Your majesty!" He promptly stops and kneels along with the children. You notice one has a milky white eye. Just a single eye. "Hello Fischkriege. This is the human you look like. Her name is Ch-" "WHOA! A HUMAN! IS IT TRUE YOU GUYS USE GIANT SWORDS AND FIGHT WITH ROBOTS AND AND." Undyne starts talking faster than her mind can think... or you. "Undyne let the queen talk. Later if she allows you can ask the human questions. I apologize for my daughter's behavior." He bows his head in apology along with undyne. "Its alright Fischkriege. Anyway this is Chara. The fallen human. Chara this here is Fischkriege the captain of the royal gaurd. Her mother KriegerMutter isn't here now but is usually home. She is also in the royal gaurd. This is Undyne their youngest daughter. And her brother Mord." "Its a pleasure to meet you human" They say all at once. "And your majesty. My daughter wants to know if she can tag along with you. I understand if it is too danger-" He is interrupted by Undyne. "PLEASE QUEEN TORIEL! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD AND PROTECT YOU! I JUST WANT TO GET EXPERIENCE TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" You chuckle. You have a feeling you and her will get along just fine. "Well if it's okay with the human..." Toriel says "PLEASE HUMAN!" Undyne shouts. You nod. "Fine I do not mind." "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Bloody hell how much air can she hold? "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" You stand there dumbfounded. "er sorry human." You nod. "Alright come along then children. Fare well Fischkriege. I will have her home by midnight." "Goodbye your majesty." 

 

You eventually reach hotland... after having to help Undyne ("Im tough human I can do thi-" Passes out due to heat exhaustion) A little house sits alittle out of the way. If you didn't know precisely how to find it you never NEVER find it. Toriel knocks on the door. "This human are the kingdom's historians." A dino like person answers the door. "Oh hello Queen!" A man bows slightly before moving to let her in. "Hello Betas. This is the human Chara I was talking to you about over the phone." Betas reaches out his hand. You shake it. "Uh undyne needs water." Betas sighs. "Yeah figures. Everytime. My daughter is in the basement doing 'science' instead of history like she should be." He sighs and points to the stairs. You go down as Toriel chats with Betas. "O-oh d-dear not the reaction I-I was hoping f-for." You turn to see a small dino like girl doing some type of chemistry. She doesn't look much older than 7. "Greeting I am c-" She screams and falls over.   
Rules of the underground  
1\. Don't sneak up on Alphys


	4. Yeah the author is halfway to 30!

"...Sorry are you um okay?" you asked as you went to go help the Dino girl up. "y-yeah... HOLY SHIT YOU'RE THAT N-NEW HUMAN!" She yelled. "Language young lady" Betas yelled. "sorry d-dad... but is it true are you really a human... more importantly..." She grabbed you by the shoulders "DID YOU BRING ANY ANIME!?" you are visibly confused. "ann-e-may?" you asked. "OH MY FRIG F-FRAGGAN GODS! Y-YOU NEVER HEARD OF A-ANIME?!" you shook your head. 

Alphys runs over to her dresser and pulls out a DVD of 'Naruto Uncut season 1". "This'll d-do right!? Oh my god you'll l-l-love this one! You remind me s-so much of the Uchiha c-clan from it! You have r-red eyes just like the k-kekkei genkai they h-have. OH MY GOD YOU H-HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I-IM SAYING! LET'S J-JUST START WATCHING!" She pops the dvd in... and clicks play

Everything is going well and then Toriel walks in just as the MC gets ready to do the *ahem* 'Signature Transformation Jutsu' "Hello children how is everythin- OH MY GODS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF OMNIA IS HAPPENING ON THERE!" "Oh l-lady Toriel it's j-just an anime I was showing c-chara" You nod. "That is not suitable on a 8 year old child" (Authors Note: This is a paraphrase of what my aunt said when I first watched Naruto... at 8 years old. Good anime. was my first. Still prefer SAO) She takes your hand and leads you out. She says farewell to Betas (who promises to scold Alphys) and you all (with undyne included) make your way to the capital...

"WOW THIS IS THE CAPITAL!? ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL! MAYBE I'LL RUN INTO MOM! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON DUTY AT THE CASTLE!" Undyne yells as the excitement creeps... rather yeets itself into her voice. You cringe slightly. "Hey fish lips tone it down." You say letting an edge unintentionally creep into your voice. "THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" She yells at you. "Chara apologize to Undyne NOW!" You reluctantly apologize. "Aw hell human I was screwing around sorry to get ya in trouble. Come on though we're going to be late!" She runs off ahead. "Chara dear please go keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get into much trouble" You nod and sprint after her. You were the fastest kid at school until your parents pulled you out. You eventually find Undyne hugging a guardswoman in full armor with a sword. "Mom! Its so great to see you!" She says. You walk up slightly awkward. "Oh hello human! I'm KriegerMutter Undyne's mother. Lieutenant of the entire Royal forces." "There's more than the guards? Like you have a full army?" "Sort of. We have the gaurds and the subdivisions. The Public Safety, Royal protection, and the Recruitment, subdivisions." You nod satisfied by her answer. "Well come on human! The speech is about to start and I don't want to miss out!" Undyne says as she grabs your arm and starts to pull you away. You wave goodbye to KriegerMutter and follow her. "Up here! Come on I invited a couple of my friends as well!" She climbs up a massive oak tree as you attempt to due the same. You get about halfway up and slip and fall. As you are falling you turn blue. You start to float up. "Er. Sorry human probably should have helped you up." You see a couple monsters up here. Several you recognize from earlier and some new faces. Sans, and Alphys are here along with another 2 skeletons, and a "SPIDER!" You stumble back and press yourself against the wall. "Hey chara it's alright thats Muffet" You hear a familiar voice say. You turn and see that monster you first ever met. "Howdy my name is Asriel Dreemurr. God Of Hyperdeath!" Undyne starts snickering. "Hey whats so funny!" He asks offended. "The day a fluffy kid like you becomes a self-proclaimed 'God Of Hyperdeath' is the day I'll resign as captain. When I get there that is." Everyone chuckles as Asriel fumes. "anyway human welcome to the 'monster kids club' a more or less babysitting program so our parents don't have to look after us for a while" Sans says. "thats my older brother gaster and my younger brother p-" "THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Oh god not another loud one. "psst Human. Did you ever accidentally befriend someone annoying..." undyne whispers to you. "Did you say behead?" You ask. "That would not be an accident..." She says suppressing laughter. "Shush dad is about to make his speech." A monster takes the stage. His robes fluttering slightly in a breeze you aren't even sure can exist underground. He speaks "Monsters. It seems as if a human has fallen into the underground. Normally we should be outraged that our enemy is with us. HOWEVER! Let us use this oppurtunity to not make war but rather peace. If the human agrees we plan to adopt her as one of the royal family. Chara Dreemurr. That is all" wait seriously that short. (Authors Note: HEY WRITING SPEECHES IS HARD! HUMPF) Knowing that perhaps you will finally be safe fills you with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my brithday! Yay!  
> Halfway to 30!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Dubtalia and SafiraPhoenix for the kudos as well as the 4 unnamed guests. Thanks. You make me want to expand this world more and more. *bows deeply*

"Welcome human to the underground. I hope you enjoyed the tour my wife gave you." A big goat man looms over you. You are filled with a bit of fear. "Oh. Do not be afraid child. My name is Asgore Dreemurr and I am the king of monsters." He smiles and reaches out his hand.... paw? In any case you shake it. "See Chara. No need to be afraid. we are all nice down here." We all float down here. You chuckle remembering that line you heard once at a drive in movie. "In any case child it is probably the best time to tell you. There is no way back up to the surface. You are stuck down here." You shrug. "Yeah thats why I jumped. To not have to go back..." They looked shocked. "My parents were not the best..." You continue. "WELL MAKING A CHILD CONSIDER SUICIDE AT AGE EIGHT! THAT IS HORRIBLE PARENTING!" You shrug knowing it doesn't matter now. ""Well about what asgore said during the speech... were you serious...?" You ask. Asgore nods. "Very well... then I want to become a Dreemurr!" You say. "Heh. very well. Human that look of hope in your eyes... alright human. From now on you will be known as Chara Dreemurr. I shall send the Royal messengers to relay it to the underground." Asriel hugs you unexpectedly. "Yay! I get a sister!" You almost punch him but relax. Love feels nice. You hug him back... 

 

You walk into snowdin with Asriel relatively at ease. "alright so I am tasked with teaching you about the Underground's laws Chara!" Its about a week or so later and you both are walking to one of your favorite places in the whole underground. He gave you a spare sweater of his before you left. You never want to take it off. It may smell like goat but he is your goat... "CHARA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" You are snapped out of your day dream. You quickly nod. "Yeah yeah dork I'm listening." He puffs out his cheeks "Im not a dork!" He says. You chuckle. "Anyway. LV and EXP seem a good starting point." "what level and experience?" You say confused. "No no no. LOVE and EXP are acronyms. It stands for LEVEL OF VIOLENCE and EXECUTION POINTS. The more exp you earn the higher the LOVE you achieve. The higher the LOVE the more you can distance yourself. The more you distance yourself the easier it becomes to hurt. Chara make me a promise okay?" You nod. "Never gain a single LV or EXP. I want you to remain as cute and innocent as you are right now." You blush. "c-cute?" He blushes. "Ahhh shoot that just slipped out. SORRY!" You nod visibly embarrassed. "Asriel... I... hang on sans?!" You see the skeleton walking up. "sup kids hows life?" he asks. "Uh what are you doing here?" You ask. "well uh this here is my hometown." He says. "Oh. Hows papyrus? He made quite an impression on me. Can I see him?" You ask. He nods. "sure come on down." He starts to lead the way as you drag a still blushing Asriel with.

"this here is my house" He says letting you both inside. "SANS! BROTHER WHY ARE MY REPORT CARDS ON THE CEILING!?" You see an opportunity for a pun and seize it. "What. He just wanted to help you get your grades up." Papyrus screeches. "HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU!" You chuckle. You sit on the couch and chat with sans for a while. Papyrus comes up and tugs your sleeve. "Human can I talk to you in private?" He asks. You nod and get up. You go into his room with him. "Cut the crap Chara how did you reset this far back?" He says. His childish demeanor has vanished leaving a person who seems to be much MUCH older. "R-reset?" You ask stunned. He nods. "You may have sans fooled but not the great papyrus...wait... oh you really don't know... hmm thankfully I'm good at puzzles so this should be easy to solve. You can go now if you wish human." He waves you off. You go back to the living room.

"heya kiddo. asriel was just telling me about the time you got freaked out by a shower spider." He chuckles. "ASRIEL THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY SECRET!" You are fuming the peculiar events forgotten. Asriel giggles. "well we gotta go. mom is probably waiting for us at home. Bye sans. BYE PAPYRUS!" He takes your hand and drags you outside. You follow not wanting to leave your friends so soon.

"So I'm cute huh?" You tease. "I-I-I w-well um h-hey I w-was." You kiss him on the forehead. "Dork." He's stunned and you laugh as he falls over. Something resonates inside your soul. You just are not sure what... love.. that is what it is

 

Falling in love with Asriel fills you with...

DETERMINATION


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saskue2490 thanks for the kudos. And of course thank you all you guests. Make an account and sub why dont t'cha. get an invite and come write. Come join my crew. 
> 
>  
> 
> all jokes aside thanks alot.  
> This chapter is a bit short as Im tired, ran a 5k, and just want to relax and pop out an update.  
> Enjoy some Chasriel fluff.  
> <3

"Chara look chocolate!" Asriel said pointing behind your shoulder. You spin around quickly and hear him laughing. "yes! I got you!" He giggles as you turn around amused (mostly disappointed) but amused nonetheless. You go back to your sketchbook. Just practicing art. Betas said that it was a good way to express feelings and that it wouldn't hurt to express creativity as well. Right now its a picture of the Dreemurrs and yourself in front of a magnificent castle. You have the castle nailed perfectly and are working on Asgore, but dear omnia are his horns insanely hard to draw. Even with a reference photo he is insane to draw. "Hey chara what are you drawi-" You reflectively punch him surprised.

"Shit (language my child) Azzy are you okay?" You lean over him... his nose is bleeding. "S-sorry chara..." You feel your heart shatter. "No no no. Azzy I'm sorry you just surprised me is all... crap Im really sorry." You hug him nearly moved to tears. Monster, demon, spawn of satan. You are ALL of this and much more. "T'ch Im fine chara. I'm going to be king one day! A puny human such as yourself could never harm me!" He chuckles. You chuckle as well... not as hard as him. "Er yeah. Anyway I'm just drawing this." You show him the drawing. so far just a castle, Asgore (king dad as you refer to him) with his trident (a small bit of blood splattered on it from Asriel's nosebleed) and "Er chara where are his horns?" You pick back up your pencil. "They are hard to draw Azzy. I wish someone could teach me... what are you doing?" You notice him rummaging through his drawer. He pulls out a slightly crumpled paper. "Ta da! My oc 'god of hyperdeath'. When I grow up thats who Im going to be!" He smiles. The drawing actually isn't half bad. "Here! I'll show you how to draw horns!"

He takes your hand (you blush slightly...) and guides it as he helps you draw horns. "Draw little indents where the horns will sprout at the top of his head. Then draw and curve." He curves the horns perfectly. "See chara as easy as that." You see an opportunity for a pun. "Geez guess by adding those it makes him really horn-" "CHILD I TOO LOVE A PUN! BUT NEVER USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS CASTLE!" You chuckle. "Alright Queen mom!" Asriel groans. "Chara that pun was terrible." You giggle. "Wait chara... are you seriously smiling! Wow I don't think I've seen you actually smile." You ruffle his fur. "Well I've never been happier until this moment." You smirk and put on a coat. "Come on let's go to snowdin. I wanna have a snowball war." Asriel says his agreement and you both head out promising to be back before it gets too dark.

Flash forward about 3 hours and 'night' has fallen and you are still freezing. "Chara you okay?" Asriel asks. "C-c-cold" You respond teeth chattering. "Really? Its toasty warm for me." You don't say a word. You just get up, take your pillow and crawl next to him and cuddle up to him. "Warm fur..." You murmur. You don't notice it but his face takes a shade of scarlet. You try to silence the thoughts in your head... he is your brother... not by blood...but...well... heh. Love huh? Yeah you think you finally understand it.

 

Cuddling up to Asriel fills you with

DETERMINATION


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan is Concieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Best Memories come from Bad Ideas....
> 
>  
> 
> KimchilovingGenie, thanks for the kudos

"Frick! Oh omnia, Chara! Dad he's... oh omnia!" You are awakened by Asriel's pathetic whining at about let's see... I estimate 12am? Something like that. Either way you are confused as hell. "A-Azzy what *yawn* Whassah happenin'?" You ask still half asleep. "Okay so remember how you said we could replace Flour with the Flowers we play in? You know the buttercups?" You nod and yawn. "Yeah what about it?" You say. "Well it turns out buttercups are poisonous and well... deadly and we-" You don't wait for him to finish you jump out of bad and sprint down the hall and rush into his room.

"Daddy!?" You say already fearing the worst. "H-hello child. Sorry did I wake you?" The pathetic old ma- 'SHUT THE HELL UP' whoa hostile this evening aren't we? Fine fine. Father says. You feel tears sting your eyes as you hug him. "Crap daddy Im so so sorry!" He pats your head. "My child do not cry I'm as healthy as an ox. I'll be back up on my feet on the morrow. Do not fret." He hugs you. He tells you to go to bed. 

 

You go back into his room where Asriel is silently crying. "Azzy? Im sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean for this to happen... I ju-" "JUST WHAT CHARA!? YOU COULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED TO ACTUALLY TRY TO FIGURE OUT IF FLOWER AND FLOUR ARE COMPATIBLE!? YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST NEVER HAVE BOTHERED! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER FALLEN! I HATE YOU!" He screams at you. You are stunned... but not surprised... "....Yeah I do too." You start to walk away... "Wait chara no that isn't what I... I wasn't thinking straight... Chara come back..." "You meant every word Prince Dreemurr and I can't blame you..." You run away as Asriel tries to catch up.

 

You lose Asriel sometime later... even more time passes and you realize you are in Waterfall. You sit down on a ledge overlooking a bottomless abyss. You know I heard drowning wasn't a bad way to go... '...' You know he really didn't mean that right? You heard a crunch as look behind you as you see Undyne come up. She notices the tears in your eyes and sits next to you. "Rough night?" "Understatement of the century Undyne.". She chuckles. "The whole kingdom is on high alert looking for you. Asriel said you ran away because of what he said... He is really worried about you..." She says looking off into the distance. "..." You say nothing. Nothing can clear yourself... you poisoned the king. You are nothing more than a common crimin- "Did I ever tell you how I blinded myself?" She asks. Intrigued you say "nope". She chuckles.

"When I was about 6 or so I playing around in the dump looking for Human artifacts and this BIG box of stuff fell down almost crushing me. I looked inside and saw these weird canisters. Had a pen and a number 25 on it. Being a dumb kid I pulled the pen and in like 3 seconds a huge BANG and a flash of white light came out. I shook my head and noticed... holy shit I blinded myself in one of my eyes. I also damaged my hearing up pretty good. We took the box to Betas and it turns out the box had something humans call 'FlashBangs' along with 'grenades' and 'Semtex'. Apparently the bombs were disarmed but the flashbangs were not... Heh so I blinded myself. Guess we all make mistakes..."

 

"I...Poisoned the king..." You say. She sighs. "yeah the whole kingdom knows. Asriel told everyone.It was an accident. None of us blame you for it. You're what.. 8... 9?" You dont say anything then... "7... 7 years old and as many scars as a surgery junkie at 70" You chuckle. "Asriel is waiting for you... come on chara... Lets get you home..."

 

You open the door and Asriel tackle hugs you. "CHARA! Oh omnia I was s-so worried... chara Im so sorry please.... I didn't mean that... you're my friend... I love you I would never mean those things... please never leave me." You are a bit shocked. You hug him back. The plan you formulated on your way back tossed out. "I'll never leave you Azzy... You're my friend and I love you too." You blush slightly and bury your face in your fur.

 

Toriel chews you out for running away and Asriel for being that harsh. You both are grounded for a week and Toriel promises that Asgore will hear about it... But you don't care. Or should I saw you dont... CHARA. Bad dum tsh. Anyways you no longer feel as lonely... yeah you know now that even monsters have limits and NEVER to push one over... you also know something else. Asriel may be more than a friend... more than a best friend... maybe he is... a b-

"Wow Chara we both screwed up pretty badly huh?" You giggle. "Yeah BUD, you sure are GROWING on me. Next time I promise I'll make sure that eating flowers doesn't have such MORBUD consequences." He groans... we giggle. Alright the next years are going to be great.

 

Having a kind and Loving family fills you with...

DETERMINATION


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is for FOOLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go to school... because children need an education
> 
>  
> 
> Also my soundtrack for when I write is
> 
> Armed And Ready  
> This will be the day  
> And Red as Roses part 1and 2

"Magic

 

The very thing that flows through the bodies of monsters, allowing them to perform 'spells' and manifest Corporal, or in some monster cases, Transparent forms. When a monster reaches old age the magic com busts turning the body into dust. Dusting can also happen if a monster is killed. The magic will com bust the corpse hoping to blind the predator with dust, allowing other monsters to take them down. Sometimes humans with large amounts of magic can be 'dusted' when they die as well. But it is EXTREMELY rare." The teacher droned on as you tried not to fall asleep. A sharp point jabs your arm and you hiss and spin. Undyne was smiling and chuckling. You make your 'scary face'... she responds with her 'spear eye' causing you to get caught.

 

"Lady Dreemurr and Undyne would you two please stop what you are doing? Other people are trying to learn!" She says. You and Undyne apologize politely. You start to doodle in your notebook. You doodle a 'chibii' asgore as Alphys calls it. You just think its cute. You doodle a Chibii Asriel and the bell rings. "alright class. Assignment, make a family tree and explain the type of magic runs in your family. Have a good spring break!" The kids scramble outside. 

You and Undyne head over to the 'smarter' kids section of the school to get Alphys and Asriel. You stumble into the Skeleton brothers on your way. It seems Sans was just done getting Papyrus. "HEY SANS!" Undyne yells. You cringe slightly. Ow our ears! He turns and smiles "heya undyne and human. funny meeting you here!" He says. "So sans are the teachers finally gonna let you graduate?" Undyne asks. "yep, i said 'this year owl try my best and study hard.' heh" You chuckle. Not bad comedian, not bad. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Papyrus's unholy screaming makes you laugh harder, dear god its just a pun babybones. "Was it sans or Chara who made the pun?" Asriel asks as he rounds the corner. "I-I thought s-s-someone was being m-murdered!" Alphys says following close behind. "Nah. If someone was being murdered my sis could scare 'em away!" Asriel said with pride. "huh? whys that?" Sans asks. 

You do your 'melty face'. "holy...shit..." sans says shocked. "HUMAN I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT FACE!" Papyrus says. "Sorry pap but you need to be mad at an entire species to be able to do this. And you are a cinnamon roll. Rage and pure anger could never overtake you." You say 'booping' his nose. "NYEH! HEH! HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO LEARN HIMSELF THEN!" He said. sans walks up to you. "so uh... what you said... you wanna talk about it?" He asked. "..." "okay human. you got friends for a reason remember that!" He says. For once his smile seems genuine. "HEY! Mom just texted me! She said you guys could come over if you wanted!" Asriel said excited. "Alright Prince! Al you wanna come as well?" Undyne asks. "N-no sorry. I-I have Anime to b-binge! S-so sorry!" She 'runs' off. "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST GO HOME AND TRAIN! FAREWELL! NYEH!" He runs off towards snowdin. Sans watches him run off not a care in the world knowing he will be safe... or he's just too lazy to chase him down. "sure i'll go with." he shrugs "seems fun." "ALRIGHT! THE 4 MUSKETEERS! SANS,MYSELF, PRINCE DREEMURR, AND PRINCESS DREEMURR!" Undyne yells. You chuckle as you start to walk towards the castle. 

You get home and take off your outer sweater but leave the other one on. You take off your gloves and mittens as well. Undyne and Asriel do the same. Sans is wearing slippers and decides to keep them on. "wow...this is the area you guys live in huh?" He says. "AND THE CASTLE IS JUST WEST OF HERE RIGHT! WOW!" Undyne is overexcited again. "Children I made cookies!" 

You and everyone else are in your and Asriel's room. "Hey chara what was life like on the surface?" Asriel asks. You freeze mid bite. You really were hoping they were never going to ask. You take a bite and swallow. "In a word...hell" You say. "You wanna talk about it?" Undyne asks. You shake your head. "No... sorry" She nods. 

"Well I gotta go! If im not home in 10 minutes I'll get grounded!" Undyne says as she heads out. "yeah. g isn't the best at handling papyrus so... yeah... human if anything is bothering you... remember you have a loving brother who'll listen... Heh i'm a hypocrite" He says. He disappears. 

You walk into your room... the door slams shut behind you. Asriel is there. "Chara... I demand to know why life on the surface was quote UN-quote 'Hell'." His face was serious. And when Asriel was serious it took a lot to get him distracted. You collapse on your bed and pat the bed signaling him to join you. Sure it'd be nice to get this weight off your chest. You begin your tale as he lays next to you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dreemurrs Dream

I was born 8 years ago in a small village south of mt.Ebott to 2 horrible parents. They routinely placed me in horrible situations just to test if I had magic. I had my first broken arm at age 3. To top matters off there was this one guy whom my parents knew. He would... do things...

"What kind of things Chara?"

Lets just say something you should never do to a child unless you like jail. Anyway that all went on untill about a year ago when I ran away.... or tried to. I ran into this elderly couple who took me in... my parents eventually found me. And being the jerks they were charged them with kidnapping. The human police being dumbasses arrested them. As punishment they put me into even more dangerous situations.

"Chara.... did you ever find out if you had magic?"

Yeah... on the day I fell down here, my parents were bearing me and something exploded inside of me. Something flaming hot. It turns out I had lit the house on fire. A brilliant scarlet red fire. It started to grow and grow and being an idiot I stayed and watched. I got burned alot and when I came out barely alive the villagers were there. They called me all kinds of things. 'demon' 'hellspawn' 'Daughter Of Satan' and of course the classic 'WITCH.' Heh so they chased me up the mountain. At the time I had no clue it was THE MT.EBOTT I just thought it was some mountain. Then I tripped on a root and fell head first down into the underground. 

"Where you met us!" 

Yep. The only people I felt a real connection with.... 

(Timeskip 'cause the author is Lazy AF. And back to third person) 

You walk by Toriel and Asgore's rooms to retrieve a ball you accidentally kicked down the hall. "What kind of horrible, HORRIBLE, people would do that to a child?" "Tori dear keep your voice down. The children." You hear a sound like the ignition of fire. "Those, T-those." She snarls the next part. "HUMANS! How could they do that to such a young and innocent child! It is despicable! And to call her such names! Asgore it is no wonder she was so hesitant and shy and on edge! She was ABUSED!" You step back as you narrowly dodge a discharged fireball. They haven't seemed to notice you yet. "...Tori is what Chara said is true... that she has magic and a DETERMINATION soul then... we have a very powerful little girl!" He laughs "My my it seems our family truely does get stronger each generation. Tori would you mind teaching Chara basic fire magic?" You hear a sigh. "Yes I suppose we should get that under control. Very well in the morning. Good Night Asgore" "G'Night Toriel" 

You rush back into Your and Asriel's room excited and tell him the news. "WHAT! NO WAY!" You put your hands over his mouth "Shh not so loud." He nods. "Oh right. what!? Now waaay!" You giggle at his whisper yell. "G'night Chara." "Sweet Dreams Asriel." You both have started to sleep together. Mainly because the Underground has Sub-Zero temperatures at night and Because you love his fur. 

You open your eyes to an empty room. You check the makeshift calendar. 1 year. Today marks one year since you fell down. You smile. You get up and stretch and go into the kitchen... HOLY SHIT IS THAT CHOCOLATE WE SMELL!? You run into the kitchen (Accidentally running into the wall but who gives a damn!? ITS CHOCOLATE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!) "G'morning my child." You see her pull a cinnamon Butterscotch pie, and a chocolate pie from the oven. "What's the occasion Queen Mom?" You ask as you take a seat. Asriel answers. "Well Chara since you never told us your birthday we decided to celebrate the day you fell as your birthday! Which also happens to be mine!" You are... surprised. You know that they care but... this much? You hug Asriel, then Toriel and as Asgore rounds the corner you climb up his back and hug him around the neck. "Thanks Azzy, Mom, Dad." Asgore laughs his rough laugh. "In a hugging mood today are we?" "It seems so Gorey. Happy fall down day Chara." You chuckle. "What is that name not good? I assure you it is 1000 times better than what Asgore could come up with." He laughs. "Yes it is." 

He sets you down and Asriel runs off. He comes back with 2 wrapped boxes. "Here Chara I bought these for you! How old are you now." Toriel does a spitake. "MY SON! IT IS RUDE TO ASK A LADY THAT!" She says. You giggle. "10. halfway to 20!" Asgore groans. "Please no. Never say that again I feel old enough as it is." You burst out into full laugh and abruptly stop. That was... your demon laugh... shit would do they think now? DEMON. HELLSPAWN. DAUGHTER OF SATAN. WITCH.. or or "Chara that laugh was adorable." Asriel says. "Oh so Im adorable Azzy?" He blushes. "Uh W-well I-I-I Um" You giggle and ruffle his head fur. You go to open the gifts. "Oh chara look Asriel got you a locket how nice." You put it on. Just like the sweater it is never coming off. You open the next on-...it that a real knife? "My child since you do not have magic to defend yourself... I helped Asriel purchase a knife for you. Later we shall teach you the rules of it. For now keep it in it's sheath and by your side." You nod. 

"When you go into a battle with a monster try to strike up a friendly conversation. I will arrive shortly and diffuse the situation... if all else fails... Use the knife to stay alive." Toriel said. You nod... 

Knowing that they Trust you fully... 

Fills you with... 

DETERMINATION.


	10. Bad Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danhadgardens thanks so much for the Kudos.

You are running... you know precisely why. Sans snapped and is after you. You nearly slip on the ice as you run. A bone wizzes past your shoulder. "take.it.back!" He yells. "I refuse! Chocolate is one thousand times better than ketchup!" You say. You trip over a rock as you try to dodge another bone. You fall back and hit your head...HARD. "Kid are you okay?" The ice cracks. "shi-" You don't even finish your sentence before the ice breaks...You brace for the icy water but nothing happens. "What the he-" You are in sans' arms on dry land. "oh omnia your skull has a nasty crack. thankfully tori can heal that...she is going to kill me..." He chuckles as he picks you up. You are only about half awake as sans' uses a shortcut to take you home.

"My child!?" "She hit her head my queen..." "Fracture?" "No my queen just a crack." "Oh thank omnia"

You weave in and out of conscious. You end up succumbing to sleep.

Your dream begins with you on the surface. You are with that neighbor kid... I think her name was Frisk. She wasn't much of a talker but you two were decent friends... she was the only one who didn't make fun of you. It shifts to your beating... then 'THE EVENT' and all the NEW names that came with THAT.

You sit up gasping. "AHH!" Asriel falls over surprised. "oh thank stars you are awake. Welcome back chara... you okay?" You nod. "Bad dream?" You nod again. Asgore opens the door. "Children you may wish to see this..." He says. You and Asriel look at each other and shrug. You both get up and go out to the living room. A child is on the sofa. "Frisk?" You say. That neighbor girl from the surface. You distantly remember you share the same birthday...

"You know her my child?" Toriel asks. "Y-yeah she was my neighbor... only friend I had up there." You walk over. She is covered in blood... it appears her injuries for the most part are healed. "Is she going to be okay?" You ask. "She hit her head hard on the way down. She may according to the doctor have some hearing loss." geez. Not good. "Hey children why don't you too go play? Go check up on Papyrus!" Toriel says ushering them out. "Alright Queen Mom!" You say as you walk off towards snowdin.

"heya kiddo. so uh a new human fell down?" sans asks as you arrive at his door. "Yep. My old neighbor... you know..." You decide to get him back for earlier. "She is really pretty...just your type...she may want to jump your BONES." You smile as sans turns a teal color. "y-y-y-y-y-you...agh... kid never again." sans says. "heh whatever. does she even have any social skulls?" He asks smirking. Asriel groans as Papyrus's unholy screaming fills the air. Lets see 2 more years have passed since you fell. You are 12 now. Nicely done surviving human. 'I haven't talked to you since my first fallen down day party..." You say. Well I've been busy. 

A knock is heard at the door. You open it. It's frisk in a new striped shirt, hoodie and Toriel in the background. "Sans meet the new human. She wished to meet you. All I had to say was that you were a pun genius." Frisk shyly waved and stepped inside. "Farewell." And just like that Toriel left.

"uh...hey kid." sans said as he sat down. 'dear omnia she is so cute...' oh cool I can hear other people's thoughts now...SWEET! "H-Hey! My name is frisk." She extends a hand. And before you can intervene sans takes it. PBFFFT!. "heh a classic whoopie cushion in the hand trick." Frisk tilts her head to the side and taps her ear. "oh going deaf? alright do you know ASL?" He asks. Frisk shakes her head. "alright let ole sansy teach you then." He guides her over.

"Well Sans Chara and I have to go." "Bye lovebirds." Sans turns blue again and it seems Frisk didn't hear.

"Hey chara do YOU know ASL?" You shake your head. "Alright then I'll teach you!" You and him spend the next 4 hours doing the basics. You start extending your fingers and holding them together. Then you touch your mouth, followed by your cheekbone. It is like you are showing Asriel how to give a cheek kiss. Then you take your fingers and touch your lips and touch them on your cheek. 'I want to kiss you' You sign. Asriel turns red. "W-what? R-r-really?" He asks. You nod. You lean over and kiss him squarely on the lips. FINALLY YOU TWO KISSED! ABOUT TIME! "...wow, thanks." Oh my, hah, did he just... lmfao. You giggle. "W-WHATS SO FUNNY!?" You shake your head. "Nothing... love ya dork." You say as you walk home. You leave him flustered in the snow.


	11. NYEH HEH HEH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is I the Great Papyrus!"  
> In which Chara introduces Frisk to the whole of the underground.
> 
> More fluff in this chapter. And a bit of comedy.

You are sitting on your bed drawing. You draw the judgement hall in all it's beauty. And because for some reason you draw sans in it. You don't know why but it just feels... RIGHT. You draw yourself there too. And you start to draw blood. You are bleeding in the art. For some reason... some UNKNOWN reason you, Y-you

 

A̵̡̢̘͙̳͇̫̰͇͋̉̽̉̈́̌R̸̫̱͇̍E̴͖̱̳̲̠͎̮̲͓̪̻̱̬̊̍̃̄̎̅͘͜ͅ ̸̥̣̳̦̣̳̟͚̹͘Ḧ̸̨̛̛͎̯͓̤̯́̇͂͑̇͛̅͘͘͘͝͠͝O̶̢̙̱͚͚̲̱̼̮͕͍̯͎̜̺͗̐͂L̴̢̨͇͍̖̯͙̜͖̰̣͇̼̍̈́̌ͅḒ̵̭͍͕̞̈́̄̀̍́͊͂̅͐̀̀͝͝Î̷̫͉͔̺͖͉̭̺̯͍̗͛̏̍͋̽̓̔̍̃͝N̸̟̫̤̘̝̰͂̈̇̈͐̾̐̅̈́̃͂͝G̴̨̡͙̟͓̟͍̻̩̪͙̹̖̭̏̏̒͘ ̴̺͇̩̆̽̆̋͌̑̐̌̓̒͝T̷̛͈̖̲̹̜͉̠͚͔̝̝͕̅̔̄̄̓̈́͠͠ͅH̶͉̥̦̪͈̆̽̀ͅĚ̵̢̢̛̪̪̻̝̣̈̈́̃̿̈́̾̈̃͛̃̕͠͝ ̵͈̝͙̤̳̻̹̉͌̏͛͐͌͐̐͐̃͑̆͘̚̕K̷̯͊̔̍͒̀̍͊̿͐̐̈͝͠Ņ̶̢͔̩͖͕̫̮̜̝̝͍̫͂̓͂͗͑̔̊̾̎̓̂͒ͅI̷̗͇͓͇̝̘̯̩͈͇͙̒̋̈́̈͋̉͐̉̐͗̑̉́͜F̴̛̛̹̟͖͓̗̒̌̐͋́̓͆̂͐̒͜Ę̸̛̹̪͈̺̖̦̱͎͔̦͇̪͊̆͗̉͌̓̊̇̌̂ ̸̨͍͍̳̻̼̲͉̥̜͔̞̮̅͂͋̍͊̈́̎̈́̋͘O̸̧̧̧̪̪͉̲̳͗̉F̵̢̡̛̻͍͔͖̥̞̆͋͒̕̚͝͠ ̷̧̛̛͓̝̱̮̠͛͆̊̎̉̓̎Ã̷̧̧͕̳͉͙̙͉̥̝̫͇͉̭͊̓̓͛͌̑͆͗͛̐͂̈́͘ͅ ̷̧̛̪̞̃̒̓͆̿̿̉͑̄͑̚M̵̢͙̹̙͕̮̼̖͔̝̽̎̽̍̈́̌͗͝U̸̥̤̽͑͗̒̎Ŗ̶͔̺͍͍̫̥̜̺̤̝͛̓D̴̜͔̰̱͒͌͌̌͐̊͛̐͋̅E̷̳̲̓̂̃̊̽̉́͠R̶̦̰̫̠̠͕̠̈́̎͂̈́̀̂͑̈͛̈́͠ͅĘ̴͈̜̪̝̪̄͂͠Ŗ̶̪̝̯̦̱̮̼̃͗͌͌̇.̶̢̠̭͉͕͎̺̝͍͕̣̟͒̅.̸̨̡̺͖͔̬͎̟̼̯͚̞̟̬̐̂͌̈͝͝.̴̢͔͕̻̖̖̭̟̫̙̣̖̖̲̼̊̇͂̒̉͑̔̏̄̄͘͠͠ ̶̬̊͊͂͗̏̏Ÿ̶̡̭͖̳̮͉̫̖͕́͝O̶̧̖̮̞̗̹̝̤̼̜̬̕Ų̸͇̮̩̱̮͎̰̼̼͂̀̉̈̍̏̉̐̂̈́̀̚͝͠ ̶̡̰̙͓̻͕͍́̎͆̈̏̕̚͜A̵͓̝̠̺͗͠ͅR̸̝̄̿̐̃̌͌̑̋̅͛̉Ḙ̴͍̹̰̲̻̟͓̭̺̤̮͊̃́̇͊̿͊̓̊ ̴̢̛̲͖̖̼͙̃Ç̴̢̛̜͍̾͌̇̀̃̄̌͐͘͝͝͝A̶͎̤̖̖̘̳͕͕̦̎́̇͒̈́͑͐́͊̾͗̊Ķ̷̨̨̨̢̼͈̱̖̠̲̬̼͓̽͜͝͝Ě̵̡̜̼̹̘͇̉͛̒͂͆͒͒̑̈́̕D̷̰͕̥̦̱̯͓̖̤̩̆̓̽̓̿̔̾͂̃̓͛̒͜͠ ̶̢̛͍̦̲̖̓͐̓͗̅̉Ǐ̷͇̺̌̓͆̎̈́̅̍̐́̚N̷͖̱̘͍̲̱̯̜̘̖̎͊ ̵̙͇̺̍͌̏͗͒̊̾D̴̨̧̗̙͖͇͙̭̪͎̫͕̜̔̍͝Ṷ̷̜̝̺̄͌͂͐̃͋̎͊͆̏̚͝͠Ŝ̷͉̳̦̻͈̘̞̲̉̍̑͂̋͑̃́̚ͅȚ̶̛̪̈́̊̎͛̃̏̚̕͝͝

 

What in the hell are you drawing Chara? Are... A-are you okay? Listen you know... t-those nightmares are j-just that... nightmares. Its... Its okay, nobody is going to hurt us anymore... I promise. You nod. Good glad we are in agreeance with that. You turn to look at your new sibling sleeping peacefully on the floor. You smile, they look so peaceful. You take out your CellBONE, and snap a picture. You send it to sans. 'Geez Frisk could sleep all day.'

'heh. yeah. kid was BONE tired.'

You chuckle as Frisk wakes up. 'Hey chara. Good morning' She uses the signs for 'Chocolate' and 'Sister' to use your name. In ASL there is no sign for a name. So signs for existing words must be used. Those words are usually something that describes the person. And Chara likes Chocolate and is Frisk's sister. So she uses 'Chocolate' and 'Sister'.

'Good Morning Frisk. How did you sleep?' She signs using the signs for 'Quiet' and 'Human'. 'Minor Nightmares but Im fine. Where is Asriel?' She asks using the signs for 'Prince' and 'Brother'. 'Him and daddy are in waterfall trying to solve a domestic dispute.' Frisk nods. 'Hey Sister... You like Asriel don't you?' She asks with a mischievous smile. You sputter and start trying to protest before she reminds you that she is deaf. 'Oh right. Anyway I... kinda do?' Frisk is confused. 'Kinda do?' 'Frisk I'm not a thousand percent sure. To be honest isn't it... kinda... wrong?' Frisk is even more confused. 'Wrong? How so sister?' You collapse on the bed and sign 'Well... he is my brother... so isn't that... Incest?' Frisk starts to laugh out loud. 'Chara, he's not related to you by blood so it's fine. Dear Omnia you are something else.' She signs Omnia using the signs for 'Creation' and 'Deity'. 'You sure?' Frisk nods. Toriel enters the room. 'Hello Frisk, Chara, I was wondering if you two could go out and meet some new people. Chara you especially. You coop yourself inside way too much my child.' She signs. You nod and help Frisk up. "Sure mum" You say and sign the same thing for Frisk. 

You decide the Best place to start would be in Snowdin. You take Frisk by the hand and lead her to Snowdin. 'Uh Chara where are we going?' She signs confused. 'Snowdin' you sign the words for 'Snow' and 'Village'. You first meet sans on the journey. "heya kid." He notices Frisk. 'Sup Frisk how's it going?' Sans signs. He hates sign language cause you can't use a font or choose letter cases. 'Hello Sans' She signs 'bone' and 'Daddy'. 'FRISK! you can't just use that for... oh my god!' Frisk giggles as sans turns a deep blue and you blush heavily. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSSSSSSSSSS! WHERE ARE YOU BROTHER!?" Papyrus runs around the corner. He went from being a full head shorter than sans to in a little over 2 years being twice his height. He is wearing a white hoodie and black sweats. "Over here bro with the deaf human." He signs it for frisk as well. "Oh okay!" He rushes over. 'Human! Allow me to introduce myself! I am the great...' He stops signing. "Uh brother how do I sign my name again?" He asks confused. 

"Bro remember? Just use two adjectives that describe yourself." He relays the situation to Frisk. 'Alrighty! Human Allow me to introduce myself I am the great Papyrus!' He signs out 'cool' and 'Skeleton'. 'Hello Papyrus I am Frisk!' She offers out her hand. 'Wowie just like that I made a new friend!' He shakes her hand. 'Alright Frisk we gotta go. Bye sans. Bye papyrus!' 'Bye kiddo' 'Farewell Human!' 'Bye sans and Papyrus!' "Uh brother why did that human call you bone daddy?" Sans turns the deepest shade of blue. 

'You called sans that on purpose didn't you?' You ask Frisk. 'Yup!' 

You make it to waterfall in 18 minutes. Having to constantly help Frisk through the Puzzles. You find it weird... that she can't do puzzles easily... You don't know why you just expected her to be able to beat them easily. You knock on Undyne's door. "COMING PUNKS!!!!!!" She screams as she busts open the door... literally busts down the door. "Huh oh what's your name human?" Frisk taps her ear. The universal sign for being deaf. 'Oh sorry. Hello human I am Undyne.' She signs 'Captain' and 'Fish'. 'Hello Undyne! I am frisk!' She smiles as stretches out her hand. 'Uh frisk not a good ide-' Too late. Undyne shakes her hand so hard it makes her dizzy. 'May I use the restroom Undyne?' Frisk asks. 'Sure kid' She gives the directions. You and frisk go inside. "So... any word on your brother and parents?" You ask. About a month ago Alphys artificially created human souls and gave them to Undyne's parents and brother. They were to go to the surface and try to make peace. About a week ago Dogressa on patrol near the barrier reported that some monster dust was in the air. It was unknown who's however. It is believed the fish family was slain by humans but undyne still holds onto hope. "None... they can't have really died right? They... they were strong." She turned away as some tears sprang to her eyes. 

Frisk came back. 'Is everything okay Undyne?' She nods. 'Yeah kid... just something in my eye.' 'Frisk come on we need to introduce you to Alphys.' She signs 'Scientist' and 'Otaku' which in itself is devised of 'Japanese' 'Animation' and 'Lover'. Frisk nods and waves farewell. 

You enter hotland and Instantly Frisk starts to sweat. You just pull off your sweater revealing a striped shirt underneath that looks the exact same but is short sleeved. You sign to frisk to do the same. She does. She is wearing a white tank top. You knock on Alphys lab. Her Parents disowned her after she decided to become a scientist instead of a historian like the family has been for generations. "AGH! COMING CHARA!" Her cameras tell her everything... a tad bit creepy. She opens the door. 'Hello Frisk and Chara!' (Authors note: Frisk and Chara have different name signs outside the family. Asgore and Tori use 'Quiet' and 'Chocolate' yes but instead of 'sister' they use 'daughter.' and the underground instead of 'sister' use 'princess'.) 'Hello Alphys!' Frisk signs. Alphys bows. 'Chara says they don't do that on the surface but I don't believe her.' (well if what Frisk says is true then where Frisk lived before coming to your village did do that. Frisk says her family was originally from japan but migrated to Ebott Village after her dad died. You don't remember where you originated from. You remember some anarchy. People getting boxed up and shipped away. Screaming. Yelling. And alot of fire and explosions.) Frisk Bows back. 'Where I come from we used to do that.' She signs. Alphys squeals. 'Are you an anime human!?' She signs fast. Frisk giggles. 'Im from the area where they make anime yes.' I swear if Alphy's excitement in that moment was harnessed it could have replaced the core. 'Hey frisk Im going to talk to Alphys about someone. OK?' You sign. Frisk nods and goes to look around the lab. 

"So Gaster is really gone huh?" You say. "Well... W-we are not s-sure. We think he fell into 't-the void' but t-then again, the w-whole existence of t-the void is just a t-theory. W-we don't even know if it exists!" She says stammering. You nod. "Can I see the experiment chamber?" You ask politely. "Chara! You can't just go in there! If y-you fall in K-king Asgore and Q-queen T-toriel will never f-forgive me!" You glare at her. "Alphys its true that we have been friends since childhood but I DEMAND to see that room. As your princess I am ORDERING you." You pulled the royalty card huh? Thats... really unlike you. What do you hope to find in there? 

Alphys sighs. "Fine, I'll let you in... your majesty." She sounds slightly hurt. You know she was only trying to protect you. But protection won't get you answers now will it? She leads you to a elevator and down. You go deeper and deeper, yet deeper. You eventually hit the bottom. She leads you deeper into the lab. And its dark. It keeps getting dark, yet darker. The shadows cutting deeper into the light. Photons negative. You trip and notice that gravity is all messed up. "O-oh! Right! Here chara hold onto this!" She hands you a rope and you hold on. You distinctly remember Gaster making a remark that Skeletons could change the charges of Photons to influence gravity and that they were the only ones to do so. 

"So C-chara. Have you watched the new SAO?" Alphys asks. Alicization? Thats the best show ever! "Yeah I watched up to the part where whats his face uses his Sword to freeze the water and fight the knight dude." Alphys stops and looks at you. I want to glare at you "You... only watched a recap vid huh?" You nod. My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined. "Yeah. Sorry but I really like only the original and Gun Gale." You shrug as she sighs and leads you deeper into the lab. 

5 minutes later and you reach the core. "This is where he fell in..." You notice a portal like thing in the center. "Alphys hold the rope and pull me out in 3 minutes. Im going in." "W-WHAT!" "Thats a order!" She sighs as you descend. You go through and it is pitch black. Off in the distance you see a human that looks remarkably like you. You notice that this place has a floor. You walk over and notice it is a window like thing. You peer through. You and sans are in the judgement hall. 

"so... you've been busy huh?" You watch as your 'reflection' smiles a creepy smile. You notice in front of them is Frisk. It looks like that alternate variant of yourself is controlling Frisk. "so i've got a question for ya... do you think that even the worst person can change? that everybody can be a good person if they try?" That alternate frisk takes a step forward urged on by that entity. "i've got a better question for ya... DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME? cause if you take another step forward... you are really not going to like what happens next..." Frisk takes a step forward. "welp sorry... old lady... this is why I never make promises..." A battle initiates. Frisk's soul floats out... buts its all wrong. Too dark of a red. You peer curious and the 'window' starts to break. You try to back up but end up falling in. 

"what the..." Sans starts. He notices the rip in space. "ah... it seems space and time is even more screwed up than I thought." He turns to you and raises his hand. You are tossed into the ceiling and bones dig through your arm. You fall and notice your hp 

Chara Dreemurr 

LV.1 

15/20 

"wait... thats... not right..." He kills the alternate frisk and walks over to you. "alright kid explain." You are about to tell him when you feel Alphys tugging on the rope. You are pulled out of that world and back into the void. You notice gaster on your way out and reach out to him. He grasps your hand and you pull him out. 

"OH DEAR OMNIA! THEY'RE OKAY! THANKS SO MUCH UNDYNE! AND OH MY GOD THE PRINCESS IS WOUNDED!" Alphys faints. Too much excitement for her. "You okay runt what hap-" She looks over your shoulder. "...Gaster?" You turn. It is indeed Gaster. He looks tired. "Hey let's leave him be... he needs to rest. Kinda just pulled him out of the void..." You say. They nod. 

'Sorry that took a while Frisk' You sign when you get back into the main lab. 'Its fine. What happened?' She asks. Your arm is bandaged up with gauze. 'Oh just a lab accident. Im fine. Come on you just HAVE to see the Capital. It's so beautiful.' You sign. She nods and follows you. 

What was sans doing in the judgement hall? Only the Judge is allowed to do things... like THAT. And the current judge Iudex is still alive... REALLY OLD... but still alive. So sans can't be the new judge... and why him? So many questions. We both need answers. Gaster might hold some 

The mystery waiting to be solved 

The murders in the hall 

Sans killing frisk 

IT all fills you with 

FEAR


	12. Papyrus's Book Of Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus has had a very very bad day and Chara decides to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide referenced/Implied.
> 
> Chara's dark backstory further revealed.
> 
> Warning
> 
> NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART
> 
> EdgyShit, Oryans, Thanks for the kudos

You open the door to Sans house. You had just got done walking Frisk home and decided to check in on the BoneBrothers. "Hey SANS! PAPYRUS!" No answer... oh christ whats... that usually sends papyrus running. You go into the kitchen. A note is on the table. 'hey paps im off in grillby's. you take care now. -sans' 

You go upstairs. You reach the bathroom and hear a grating sound. You open the door. "Papyrus..." 

Papyrus is on the bathroom tile silently crying. A knife covered in dust by his side. "PAPYRUS! HOLY SHIT!" You run over. *Check 

Papyrus 

ATK: 23 

DEF:12 

HP 4/198 

He's lost a lot of HP. Crap what are WE going to do. 'Shit I dunno!' You reply. "C-c-chara?" Papyrus weakly says. He starts to cough as more dust comes up and splatters on your sweater. "Woops... sorry chara... you r-really liked that sweater... and I just ruined i-it" You check his wounds. A couple deep cuts on each arm and 2 stabs in his breastbone. His blood has coagulated. "Papyrus shut up. It's fine. Crap why... why'd you do this!?" You dig into your pockets and pull out a couple of monster candies. You help him up and downstairs and set him on the couch. 

You give him the monster candies. He eats a strawberry one. "Why did I do this...? That is what you asked?" You nod. "Heh... Chara are you aware of the multiverse theory?" You stop... and slowly nod. "Yes..." You reply slowly. "Well... brother wasn't the only one to enter the void. When I was much MUCH younger BEFORE you fell down there was what Sans called 'A wormhole'. And I had fallen in..." You sit entranced by his tale. "I saw... HORRIBLE things. I saw The queen get murdered. Myself get murdered. Undyne, Napstablook, Even... Even my brother..." You are shocked. Poor kid. 

'Cut the crap Chara how did you reset this far back?' 'You may have sans fooled but not the great papyrus...wait... oh you really don't know... hmm thankfully I'm good at puzzles so this should be easy to solve. You can go now if you wish human.' You remember what he said when you first ever went to visit him back when you were about 8 or 9 years old. "And I realized something... life sucks. Sure I can try to be happy around sans to keep HIM happy. But the great papyrus realized... life isn't so great." You are shocked. Here is the most energetic skeleton in all of the underground saying... that he is depressed. "I hated you Chara. For the longest time. Because in that Alternate world it was YOU who did all that..." He starts to cry abit. "Papyrus... Im sorry buddy. Hey why don't we do something fun!" You try to cheer him up. 

"...Can we make spaghetti?" He asks already in a slightly better mood. "Of course! But candy first THEN dinner!" He eats the rest of the candy and you check him. 

Papyrus 

ATK: 23 

DEF:12 

HP 198/198 

You go into the kitchen and start to help him make the spaghetti. "Alright I the FEELING GREAT AGAIN PAPYRUS! Shall boil the water!" He tries to light the stove and it doesn't work. "dang it the stove isn't working!" He says. Hey chara maybe you can light it with your fire magic! I mean you have been training really hard! "Hey pappy let me try something." He steps back as your flow the magic to your fingertips. You try to change the magic type from pure magic to thermal magic. You change the temp of the thermal magic to 600 degrees Fahrenheit. (Roughly 315 degrees celsius for my non-American comrades) Your hands turn blue as flames overcome them. You concentrate on not letting it burn your hands and discharge it at the stove. The blue fire sets under the pot and boil the water in a few minutes. "Alright now the noodles. Human! Go out so I can make surprise spaghetti!" You leave reluctantly. 

Five minutes later he brings out the spaghetti. Is that...? He melted chocolate on it! "Here you are Chara! Thanks for everything." He sets it down and you take a bite. Yeah thats actually pretty good. "So chara what... w-what was life like on the surface. Did you have family?" You take another bite before answering. "My mother Amelia, My father Jakob,I used to have a little sister Amy, And I used to have a little brother named Kaleb." You try not to let tears spring to your eyes. "Used to...?" Papyrus says. You try not to think of it... but decided to tell him anyways. "My little sister was sold to some slave trader... I haven't seen her in years. As for my little brother... he was killed. My family had pissed off some drug dealers and so they killed my brother to make sure they never disobey them again..." You say. Yeah little Amy so full of life... sold to some pervert. And Small kaleb shot to death when you were 7. Amy sold at 6 and Kaleb shot at 5. 

"Oh Im so... sorry... BUT! IF FRISK RECENTLY FELL COULDN'T THAT MEAN THAT AMY COULD FALL DOWN TOO!?" His eyes burns bright with hope. You remember that look. A look you have long since given up. "Heh... maybe. I gotta go. Don't tell your bro about THAT please. And paps please... live for us." He nods. You smile and leave 

Amy... hell We hope that she'll fall and escape. But only if the gods will it. You clutch your locket. May Omnia protect you little Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! that chapter was really something huh? Well listen up kiddins please tell me if I should add Amy to the humans who fall down. Or if I should kill her off. It's ALL up to you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Asriel teaches Chara about moving on.

You are tending to the garden in the ruins with Asriel. (REALLY just using it as an excuse to mess around) When someone falls down. You go over and see a little girl. She looks about 12-13. She is really bloody and a knife is sticking out of her back. A bow is in her hair. More like a ribbon. Its red and in her hand is a toy knife. Its stained red. You go forward and check her pulse... nothing. She died from the impact combined with the knife in her back. You flip her over. Her face was badly beaten by the fall and you see a card clutched in her tiny fist. You pry it out and look at it.

This slave property of Big Jim. If Lost return to big jim for $$$. She will be punished. 

Name: Amelia Entschlossen 

Age: 13 

You freeze. Entschlossen is a surname that you haven't heard since. You check her ribcage if it was really her she would have the... the star shaped birthmark. Its... I-its right there. You start to cry. S-she oh god! W-why would anyone do this? You pull out the knife gently. On the handle is a name. 'Jim Hearsay'. Oh WE remember them alright. How could we forget that goddamn crime family. They shot Kaleb, and now... n-now they k-killed A-amy... Maybe Gaster could bring her back? "Chara the human didn't make it..." He lays his hand on your shoulder. "She was f-family and she d-died. M-maybe gaster can bring her back! Right he has all those experiments with Determination! He could easily bring her ba-" "He can't. Those only work if a single sliver of life remains. And even then from the rumors I heard they lead a cursed life. Im sorry she was you sister but she is gone. I'll go call mother. We'll make arrangements for a burial. Im sorry Chara but... she is gone." He walks away and dials Mom's number. You clutch onto her. You thought that maybe Papyrus would be right. That she would live. But n-now she is really gone. Amelia... named after your bitch of a mother. But you remember Amelia Jr as kinder. Sharing food with the kids on the street. Always trying to defend you even though she was younger. 

You sip the chocolate shake and try to hold back from crying again. "You okay Princess Dreemurr?" Grillby asks. You nod. "You wanna chat about it?" you shake your head. You hear someone enter the bar and know who it is. "What do you want Asriel?" You mutter burying your face in your arms. "Grillby can you leave for a moment?" He asks. Grillby leaves without a word to the back kitchen. "What is it Dreemurr?" You ask again this time not so kindly. "Your sister's soul... what do you want done with it?" He asks. You look up. "It was green-a kindness soul- we could encapsulate it like how we are right now. Or we could release it and let it shatter. Your choice." You don't say anything. You take the lid off the shake and chug the rest before replying. "A kindness soul? Yeah sure encapsulate it. She would want you all to escape." You say. Asriel nods and leaves to relay the information to King Dad. 

"Chara you can't just stay in there the whole time. Come on!" Asriel says. "Go away." You reply. Now is the time for mourning but chara, you cannot wall yourself up in self-pity. 'Shut up.' Let him help. 'you know what... sure. Might as well find a different place to grieve this pillow is soaked through.' Thats... sort of... the spirit. I think? "Fine Asriel." You get up and go out. You notice his clothes. Blue jeans, and a Black T-Shirt. "What's up with the new clothes?" You ask. "Chara we're 15 now. We really need to stop wearing those sweaters... besides." He pulls out his locket from under his shirt. "We still have these." You pull out yours. Resembling a monster soul. Golden and inscribed with 'best friends forever'. You open it up. Inside is a picture of you and Asriel as kids. Back then before all this. Back when it was better to not remember. Before the memories came flooding back. "Heh. New clothes? Yeah I don't have those." You smile weakly. You have just been wearing hand-me-downs from Asriel for all these years. Frisk peaks out from around the corner wearing her signature sweater and some shorts and boots. 'Then the first thing on the Agenda will be to buy you some new clothes! To the mall!' She falls over after losing her grip on the wall. "Uh Asriel what is frisk referring to? And how can she hear us." You ask. "Well to cheer you up we planned a fun filled day at all of your favorite places in the underground doing all your favorite things. And Alphys built Frisk some hearing aids. Her vocal cords due to lack of use won't work anymore." He says. You shrug. Fine fine seems fun. 

They take you to a mall in the capital. A recently built one. With Alphys and Gaster in the lab technological advances were recent, fast, and awesome. In fact based on Anime, Alphys says that they are more technologically advanced than humans. The mall is massive and using reverse engineering it has EVERYTHING a normal human mall would have. You go inside. 'Okay Chara pick a store any store!' Frisk signs. You look around. 'Hip, Young, and Fleshy', 'AberZombie, and Fetch', 'Flame Topic', and you notice a store that you like. 'Sweaters, and combat' a store that if you remember correctly was set up for the Royal Guard. You go inside with Asriel and Frisk. You look around. "Whats my budget?" You ask. Frisk pulls out her phone and clicks a few buttons. She turns it to you. '5,467 G' it reads. You turn around. You grab a pair of brown boots, and a green jacket. You pay for it. '5,000 G' Frisk's phone now reads. "Chara get a bit more. Come on have fun!" You sigh. "Azzy why don't YOU. Come on." You smirk. He seems to slightly pale (mind his fur is white so it was a bit hard to notice) "N-no. Im fine in these clothes. Yep jeans, man clothes, Yes yes I definitely don't like dresses. Why would I like that? Preposterous." He says. 'Asriel. If there is something on your mind you know you can tell u-' "I wanna wear a dress." He says. He seems to blush slightly. "Ok so? If you wanna wear a dress wear a dress. Wear a skirt, bikini, or a dress. Dude it's your life live it how you want. I'm still gonna love you. Hell I'll go with. I mean I could use a new dress too." You look down at your tattered slightly too small jeans and sweater. 

You walk with him into a Girly like store. The amount of pink is making you want to hurl while Frisk looks at every single pink or frilly outfit. She seems really interested in a pink tutu so you have her grab it for herself much to her gratitude. You lead Asriel over to the dress section. "Alright buddy. How about this one?" You hold up a flower printed dress. He shakes his head. Frisk holds up a white one. He shakes his head again. You dig around and pull out a simple no sleeve purple dress. "Perfect!" He says. You dig around and grab yourself and olive green one, and a black and red one with lace on the collar. You wait for Asriel to change. He comes out a little while later. 'You look so cool!' Frisk signs. "You look awesome Asriel!" You know you kinda figured he didn't seem very masculine... like... EVER. It's great to see him admit that maybe he doesn't feel masculine. "fa-" a stranger starts to say. You rush over to the unlucky bastard before he can finish his word. You scare him into submission. You go back wiping the crap off your face. You go and change into the olive green dress. 'Uh... I dunno. It doesn't seem like it suits you chara...' Frisk signs. "Yea it doesn't scream 'Chara'." Asriel says. You sigh. You come back in the other dress. "Much better. Seems much more YOU." Asriel says. 'You look cool sis!' Frisk signs. You smile. Asriel hands you another dress. A plain red one. "Try it. It seems it would suit you." You change and wadda ya know. It does. Bloody hell you look gorgeous. You end up blowing all 4.5K G on clothes and pick up a couple skirts and tank tops before leaving. 

You stop at the chocolate shop and blow 500G (about 300$ USD, or about 226.89 pounds Sterling.) You walk out enjoying the gourmet chocolate. Amy... she would have wanted this. 

Knowing your sis is finally in a better place 

Fills you with... 

DETERMINATION


	14. skipping about time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which we time skip abit up till Chara is 19.

You are in bed. You feel really sick. Gaster has some weird cold metal things pressed against your chest. He takes it off and writes something down on his clipboard. He seems.... like something bad is about to happen. You try to move but your muscles won't let you. "Hm. Just as I initially thought would happen." Gaster says. Asriel squeezes your hand to let you know he is still here. Frisk is fidgeting nervously in the room's corner. "Chara due to your lack of sun, you are suffering from vitamin D deficiency. Which in turn made it harder for your body to absorb calcium which ALSO made you Calcium deficient. It would explain why that papercut has yet to stop bleeding, why you feel anxious. And why you fractured your finger so easily." He sighs and opens his bag. "Doctor gaster is this-" "Prince Dreemurr your beloved will be fine. This is quite fixable." Asriel turns a bright red. "D-doctor we a-are not d-dating." Asriel stammers. He seems not to listen and injects you with god knows what. You feel instant relief. "Your highness if you wish to date or even in the long run marry then you better do it soon. Human's live but a little over half a century and that is if they are lucky." Gaster puts his hand on your forehead. "Hopefully that calcium deficiency will be fixed. I hope so princess Asriel." "Im asriel..." Gaster smirks like Azz had fallen into a trap. "Oh I'm sorry it is rather hard to tell you two apart when you are constantly sucking each other's faces off." Asriel turned a bright scarlet and stammered while you tried to bury your face into your pillow. Gaster leaves muttering something about young love. "Hey uh Frisky bits could you leave me and Asriel for a little while?" You ask. 'Okay sister' Frisk signs. She gives you a hug and leaves the room.

"You know the Doctor was right... We humans don't live for centuries like monsters...." You slowly start to state your concerns about your mortality. "Oh don't worry about it Chara. If a monster were to soulbond with that human they would share the monster's lifeforce." He says. You look up a small blush on your cheeks. "Well not just that but I really want to... kinda... make it official..." He tilts his head. "Make what official." You take a great deep breath. "Asriel I love you in a way more than a sibling. More than I friend. I love you in a romantic way and if you are willing to give me your lifeforce then I think we should...kinda... date." You turn a bright scarlet. "...sure..." He shrugs trying to remain 'cool.' You smile. He falls backwards. "Holy OMNIA! Chara you're actually smiling. 

The Next year on your 16th 'birthday' Asriel surprised you with 5.5K Gold worths of chocolate in your room. It made you sick all that chocolate but it was worth it. Hell you even had your first kiss as Asriel's official girlfriend. Word spread around the kingdom about you two. And you even remember Alphy's "Chasriel FanFiction" Folder on her laptop being filled with some rather.... interesting... fiction. You had your yearly snowball fight as is tradition this time with Frisk. Bloody hell that kid has one hell of an arm. She became closer to sans and you and about half the underground started placing bets on whether or not sans and Frisk would get together. Asgore And Toriel even announced they were expecting a new member to the royal family. On December 25th Amelia Dreemurr was born. She was named after your late sister much to your surprise and gratitude. 

The 17th birthday was great. Asriel baked you a big chocolate cake. Baby Amelia demonstrated that she could do fire magic by almost burning down the forest in snowdin. And you and Asriel celebrated two years of being together. It was wonderful. Alphys also announced with Gaster that they made significant breakthroughs on breaking the barrier and that they predict that in 2 years time they can shatter it. 

18 was awesome. In the underground you are legally allowed to drink at 18 so you went to try your first drink... followed hours later by your 8th bottle. Asriel had to carry your drunken ass home. You apologize for it but he says it was fine. Frisk as expected started to date sans. His excuse that he was an adult and she was a child no longer worked. Amelia said her first words as well. ("Chasriel" Much to your embarrassment) 

19 was a very big year. on that day. March 29th 20xx The barrier separating Monsters from Humans was shattered. Frisk was sent to make first contact. She returned at dusk. Humans apparently had a large majority of the populus regretting sealing away monsters and their magic deep underground. They gave you an abandoned village at the base of the mountain. Alphys and Gaster used cutting edge science to make it into the world's most advance and largest city. Amelia turned 3 years old. And you and Asriel made a journey to a town just 1 mile away. Upon arrival you had to resist the urge to punch someone. Your home village. Still just like the slums you remember not so foundly. You and Asriel (and a secret team of royal guards) made your way to a warehouse. A place where the gangs had set up base oh so very long ago. You knock not so politely and are greeted by the boss. You punch him and without a word walk away. Unfortunately just like gay marriage, monster and Human marriage was not legally recognized in this god forsaken country you reside in. So you and Asriel make it unofficial. Frisk one day stops by for a visit... 

'Morning your highness' She signs jokingly. You are recognized as the queen of monsters as of your... unofficial marriage. "Hello sister. Do come inside. I was merely tidying up." You say. She comes in and takes off her shoes. Ever since her arrival to the surface she has been trying to understand her people's culture. Much to Alphy's praise Frisk has been learning from anime. You doubt thats a good learning source but oh well. 'So I was chatting with Asriel and he let it slip about a plan you two had... Chara what made you not follow through?' She signs. You think about it alot. You come up with an easy answer. 

"I didn't want to die..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE WORK! I am making more. But I am going on a month long hiatus from this work. Stay tuned as I might drop a few chapters regarding other story ideas I had scrapped in the process of writing this.


	15. Scrapped Story Idea: Amelia Dreemurr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly lets talk about my Initial Idea's for Amelia Dreemurr

Okay so this chapter is not necessarily adding on to story. If you want you can skip over this chapter.

Okay In chapter 12 (The Suicidal Papyrus chapter) we are told more about this Chara's Life on the surface. She says she had a brother who was killed by some Drug Dealers and she had a little sister Named Amelia or Amy for short. Now my initial idea was to let you decide if I should add her in. She would fall down, LIVE, and just be a dreemurr. Amelia Dreemurr. But I realised that if I killed her then Chara could have a crisis and her and Asriel could have some fluffy moments. 

And then in chapter 14 on December 25th (Christmas Day) Amelia Dreemurr the 2nd biological child of Asgore And Toriel Dreemurr was born. She was named after Chara's late sister as a tribute. Now since I began this work oh so long ago I had wanted a Togore child (And for those of you that ship Soriel... heh sorry but its Frans in this world.) and My initial plan was to name the Togore child... Togore. Now that had been used alot by people who do the ship children. So I decided to try and be original. I tried names like, Katheran, Kathy, Juby, Jubilation, Gretta (that one was a joke), But none really stuck and had alot of weight or a really good reason why they would choose that name for the child. So I put aside the child idea. I built up Chara's family and ba da bing ba da boom Amelia was created. 

And yeah I know I never really described Amelia Dreemurr. 

Amelia Dreemurr is 3 years old and born on December 25th 20XX. She was born to Asgore Dreemurr (457) and Toriel Dreemurr (398). She has been known to be able to manifest fire magic but that is as much as is currently known about her magic. Her eyes are a light red almost pink. She has white fur. At 3 years old she can speak but prefers to stay quiet. She calls Asriel 'Azzy' and calls Chara by her normal name. She is 4 foot 8. Her soul aura is Justice. 

And another thing. This will be explained later on but Monster's possess soul Aura's. Humans have soul types that completely color the soul, while monsters have aura that outline the soul. Asriel's soul Aura is unknown. Asgore's is Bravery And Toriel's is kindness. Its rare however for a monster to have a soul aura. They must be a type of boss monster. 

Well thats all for now. Now to go write some one shots with Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need name for a potential child of Asriel and chara. I'm thinking twins. A male and female. The male named Kaleb. I need a female name.


	16. W.D. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🕈︎♏︎●︎♍︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ♌︎♋︎♍︎🙵 ♎︎□︎♍︎⧫︎□︎❒︎ ⬥︎📬︎👎︎📬︎ ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics from:  
> Entry 17: Darker yet darker BY: Man on the internet
> 
> Gaster And Darker Yet Darker BY: Zeebo

"...And after defeating all the horrible demons the prince and princess lived happily ever after! The End." You finished the book. "Again! Again!" Amelia said excited as can be and bouncing up and down. "Amelia deary I have read it 8 times in a row! It's time for beddy bye." You say patting her head. You stop and pat in the area again. You gasp. "A-Asriel, M-mom, Dad! Come quickly!" You squeal out. Amelia is really confused. They rush in. "Is something wrong my child!?" Toriel says kicking open the door. "M-mom pat right here!" You say. She does it, and gasps. Asriel and Asgore do as well. Asgore laughs his booming laugh that vibrates you down to your core. And Asriel just looks extremely shocked. "Oh my delta! Tori, Amelia has horn nubs! This is nearly unheard of at her age!" Asgore says. You hug Amelia. 3 years old and she is already growing horns. Then again she is also already 4 foot 8. "Horn nubs?" She asks tilting her head to the side. "It means you are going to have big horns like dad!" You say with a big smile. She lights up. "I'm going to be cool like daddy!?" She squeals. "No not as cool as dad...." You say. she deflates a little. "He isn't cool at all so you'll be cooler! Maybe even cooler than Asriel!" You say. She gasps and walks up to Asgore. "I'm going to be ten times cooler than you daddy! And brother I am going to be 5 times cooler than you!" She says beaming. "Wanna know a way to get them to grow in even faster my child?" Toriel says. "How mommy!?" She says eager to have them fully grow in. "Getting plenty of rest. Goodnight child." She says tucking her in. "Night mommy." She says. You all leave her room.

You and Asriel bid Toriel and Asgore farewell and start to walk home. "You know I'm thinking of dying my hair. I'm thinking either white, black, or a dark scarlet. What do you think?" You ask Asriel. "I think you should keep it at that nice brown color. You look great as you are Shorty." He says teasingly. He is about a full head taller than you. You may be tall for a human at six foot four but he is still at 7ft 2. You punch his arm. "I'm not that much shorter! At least I don't weigh a ton like you!" You say trying to tease him. You recall the one time that you tried to get him to play trust fall and you found out the hard way that goat monsters weigh a ton. "Eh true. But you know why it's awesome that you weigh next to nothing?" He asks. "Hm?" He picks you up bridal style. "I can pick you up easily." He says nuzzling against you. You laugh and push him away jokingly. Your phone rings. The ringtone is a mix of 'His Theme' and 'Megalo Strike Back'. It is a slightly haunting melody. But at the same time beautiful. You check your phone. huh it's Alphys. You answer. "Heya Alphys. what can I do for you?" You say. You hear some weird noises on the other end. Like it sounds like a 90's computer noise. "Alphys?" It continues and you hear a weird echoey noise in the background. It's slightly... familiar to you. 

Broken doorway leads you deeper, empty room and he's the keeper 

Stumble forward, Knees are shaking 

All around you space is breaking. 

As if recalling something from a dream you swallow and speak his name. "D-doctor G-gaster?" You manage to sputter out. 

The Core- 3 months prior. 

You remember now. I-It was merely 3 months ago. Shortly after you had all moved to the surface. Gaster had wanted someone to come with him and Assist with shutting down the core. You remember him saying something strange, just completely random. "Do you know what it's like to not exist? To see yourself scattered through the mist? 'You who look but are blind to see, gaze into the abyss but there is only me.' I'm sorry that was sudden. I had recently read a book written by my ancestors. It is still on my mind. I apologize." You shrugged it off at the time. You and Him, and Alphys had gone to the core and Gaster successfully shut it down but on the way back, he fell after a portion of the path crumbled away. You remember only one thing after that. Waking up in bed. Asriel said that he had found you and Alphys at the base of MT.Ebott. You remember asking about the third person. Someone who's name you could remember only now. 

Present 

"Wait Doctor Gaster!? Oh delta I just remembered!" Asriel said. The weird noises continued on the other end of the line. Only one word you could make out. "Lab". You hang up once the noises stop. You head off to "NEW LAB." You enter and it seems Alphys is preoccupied dealing with a very melty looking amalgamate. You find upon closer looks it is actually Doctor Gaster. "Alphys what happened!?" You ask. "Your Highness! Please you know the wingdings cipher! Please speak to him!" 

You walk forward. 'Hello doctor! How may I be of service' You ask. 'Sans... Papyrus... my brothers... where are they?' he asks. You respond calmly. 'papyrus is on a date with a human. sans is with Frisk. you remember frisk correct?' 'cold... black... void... please... sans... talk... sans...' You can barely translate what he is saying. 'Sans will be brought to you in a few minutes doctor gaster.' You turn to Alphys and Asriel. "He needs to see Sans. Quickly!" You say giving orders. "Y-yes your m-ma-majesty!" Alphys says relaying the text to Sans. You turn back to Gaster. come on buddy. 'A...Amelia... is she...okay?' He asks. You freeze up and clear your throat. '...Why do you ask doctor...?' He replies again in his shaky broken speech. 'Children...more...close...to...void.' He says. You are certainly confused. 

sans walks into the room. "heya kiddo why did ya bring me in? it's like 9pm-" He freezes upon noticing Doctor Gaster and his eyelights disappear. He begins to converse in that same cipher you had just used. You don't bother trying to Decipher it. Doesn't matter. Its 9. Asriel and You are both exhausted from babysitting Amelia all day. You walk up to Asriel and lean against him. "Carry me..." He chuckles. "And why should I?" He answers jokingly. "Because it was an order from your wife..." You murmur. He picks you up bridal style and ends up carrying you home. You pass out as soon as your head hits the pillow.


	17. Amelia Dreemurr

You wake up in bed. Still in your clothes from yesterday. You futility try to hang onto your dream. It was such a good dream too. You dreamt about how you and Asriel had a son. You remember in the dream the child's name was Cyan. You sigh. Monster and Human mating is impossible though. Monsters don't mate in the same way that humans traditionally do. They use magic to create a new soul and the Female monster incubates the soul until a vessel forms. Humans... we all know how humans do it. Very very different. Still a gal can dream amirite? You lie in bed and stare at the ceiling for a while. The door opens and you feel the bed shake as Asriel flops next to you. "Morning Chara." He says. "Morning Azzy." You reply. " 

So uh I have some good news and some not so good news. Which do you want first?" He asks. "Bad. Gimme the bad." You say. "The bad news is that dad is sick and mom has to take him to the capitol for treatment." He says. You sigh. "Stars that is not good... okay Azz. What is the good news?" You ask. "The good news is that since dad will be having treatment for 3 days in the capitol: Drum roll please!" He says. You drum roll on the bedside table. "We get to watch Amelia for those 3 days!" He says. "Awesome... that's actually really awesome. Alright when is she gonna come ov-" You are interrupted as a giant white fluff ball lands directly on top of you. "She is already here. We have been waiting for you to wake up." He says. "Yeah! Sleepyhead! Can't sleep all day Chara!" Amelia says. You chuckle and pick her up. "And good morning to you too sis! How did you sleep?" You ask. 

"I didn't! I got to be dropped off at Uncle Papyrus's last night! Don't tell Dunkle Sans but I the royally awesome Princess Amelia drank all his ketchup!" She says placing her left hand over her chest in a papyrus like pose. You pale slightly. Isn't that stuff like... hardcore... booze? "Oh! And me and Uncle Papyrus played puzzles! And we cooked Spaghetti! And when Dunkle came home with Uncle Gaster We set up an elaborate prank on papyrus! I can't tell you cause it's a secret so shhhh! No telling!" She says. Jeez does this child ever run out of breath? You giggle. You could imagine papyrus's reaction when he realizes he got pranked by his puzzle buddy. "But I still prefer Uncle Papyrus! He is waaaaaaaaaaay cooler than Dunkle! I wanna be like him and Daddy when I grow up!" She says her pinkish eyes sparkling. You pat her head. "You'll be even greater than papyrus and much more awesome than Dad! I promise!" You say. 

She nods full of excitement. She starts to drag you out of bed. "But enough sleep you Lazy fleshbag come on I made breakfast." She says as you nearly burst out laughing from the fleshbag comment.

She drags you into the kitchen where some chocolate chip waffles wait. "Azzy said that you loooooooooooooooooooove Chocolate so I made you chocolate waffles! I hope you like them." She said slightly nervous. You look at the pancakes. The chocolate chips have not melted. "Uh Amelia the chocolate hasn't melted." You say. She walks up and snaps her fingers. A light yellow flame coats the waffles and melts ONLY the chocolate chips. You stand in shock. "Y-you can u-use magic!?" You say. She nods. "Yeah. Mommy and Daddy taught me how to use magic. I can do another type of magic too! Wanna see!?" She asks. You take a bite out of the waffles. "After breakfast." You say. "Chara... are they good?" She asks really nervous. "No..." She deflates and looks really sad. "THEY ARE THE BEST I EVER HAD!" You say. She brightens up. She looks really happy! 

After breakfast Amelia drags you outside and makes you sit down. "Okay! This is a type of magic that Uncle Gaster said only one other Dreemurr can do!" She said. She closes her eyes and concentrates. Her soul comes out as the world around you turns black and white. It seems she accidentally started an encounter. Oh well. As long as you dodge and then spare you'll be fine. Her soul had a faint yellow glow around it. She scrunches her eyes. She raises her left hand to the sky as they start to glow with magic. She brings her left hand down fast and 3 bright yellow starts tinged with purple come crashing down. They hit the ground and break apart into hundreds of tiny yellow and purple stars. You try to dodge and a few hit your arm. Not a whole lot of damage but it stung quite a bit. You tap the spare button that appears. 

You won! 0EXP and 0G. 

You check your HP. 77/80. Still in the clear. "Wow! Amelia that was amazing!" You say clapping. She seems to possess the normal Dreemurr family fire magic, and Asriel's Star magic. Of course as she grows older she will no doubt be able to get stronger types of magic! "Wow. I am surprised that you possess star magic Amelia. That is a very rare magic type." Asriel says leaning against the doorway. She smiles. You check your phone. 7:55am. "Alright Amelia. School. Lets go." You say getting up. "U-uh big sis. Could you come with me to school... I kinda don't want to go alone..." She says. She looks bothered. You think you know why. "Yeah Amelia dear. Come on. Get inside and grab your things." You say. While she is grabbing and gathering together her stuff, you grab your knife. You slip in into a sheath and fasten it to the back of your jeans just hidden by a green jacket. "Alrighty ready Amelia!?" You say trying to cheer her up by acting excited. 

You walk her to the school. The whole way she was talking about how since she was smarter than the other kids she got booted up from preschool to first grade. She seems really happy about that. You arrive at the school in time for the bell to ring. Southern Ebott Elementary. 'Breaking kid's spirits since 1940' You say in your head. You have had some... rather unpleasant experiences with this school. You remember that this is a really, REALLY bad neighborhood. But you also know that this is the only place in the county that accepts Monsters as students. You sigh and walk with her to class. The door to the class is covered in a red substance, it looks like it has been shot, and to top it off it has a peephole and prison bars over what you could probably guess is bulletproof glass. She more or less drags you inside. "Good morning Mr.Hindenburg!" She says cheerfully. You notice a youngish teacher, looks to be fresh out of college. Clean Shaven, glasses, wearing a gold watch and some nice clothes. You make a mental bet he won't have that watch at the end of the day. 

"Good morning Amelia! Welcome back! How are you feeling this fine morning?" He asks full of enthusiasm. You doubt he'll last another week like that. By the end of the month he'll turn out like the rest. They always do. "Im doing great! Mr.Hindenburg I brought my sister with me! This is Chara!" She says proudly showing you off. You smirk and ruffle her hair. The teacher gets up and walks over. "Hello Chara! I'm Mr.Hindenburg. Pleasure to meet you!" He says extending your hand. oh man too easy. You quickly slip a joy buzzer on your hand. "Nice to meet t'cha!" You say shaking his hand. You feel a shocking sensation. Huh, he had the same idea. "Ah. Nice to see someone shares the same affinity for pranks as I do! But enough talk. Class take your seats." He says clapping his hands to emphasize the point. You look around. Windows with bars. Cracked ceiling tiles. Mostly monsters in the class but a couple of humans. They look like they might be trouble. You pat your knife. Still safe and sound. 

You are mainly just helping Amelia out with her word problems when the teacher calls someone to come and show the work to the class. Amelia volunteers and gets it right as you know she would. She comes back and takes a seat beaming. "Ugh. Of course the freak gets it right. Why did someone even let a little baby in here anyways?" Some kid complains. You notice that when he says Freaks, Amelia tenses up. "Monsters punk mature twice, sometimes even three times as fast as Humans. She may be 3. But she has the maturity and Intellect of someone who is nine. Meanwhile what are you doing there? Some math worksheet reviewing what you should have learned last year." You say. You keep a straight face trying not to smirk. He sputters. "Thanks big sis!" She says. The kid tries to insult you repeatedly. "Honestly I don't understand how some pathetic, human could be siblings with a monster. Wow are those red eyes? Guess she is a little demon huh? (You try not to throw your knife at him for that). I mean really didn't you hear about her dad? He's that monster that murdered all those kids years ago. He's a real demon. I mean come on-" You cut him off letting your anger morph your face into one straight out of nightmares. You wouldn't be surprised if he wet himself with how pale he got. 

The rest of the day goes smoothly until lunch recess. You are sitting down at a bench teaching Amelia some drawing techniques. "Alright now after you get the basic face you need eyes. Draw two ovals. Its that simple. No need for anything special." You notice that she is really getting the hang of it. "Alright now a prompt. Lets see... I first ever drew Dad. So draw him!" You say. Amelia nods without a word. Everything is good for a good 20 minutes and she is making really good progress. You check your phone and ask Toriel on updates with Asgore. "Mom is dad okay?" "I dunno child. The doctors say its his heart. Its not performing at it's best. And this is not something that can be healed by monster magic. They say he needs 'medicine'. Oh dear I don't know what I would do if I lost him. We have been together for 300 years." "Relax mom. Dad is strong. I want you to tell him this exactly. 'Don't lose hope! Asgore you must stay determined!' trust me. I love you mom." "Love you too my child." 

You put down your phone and you look over. Amelia is gone and her art book and supplies are lazily thrown on top. You look around. You notice her right by a group of Human Boy's. "hey! That hurts! Stop! Please!" She says sounding on the verge of tears. "Heh. What do ya know. The freak's ears are real. Just like a goat. You gonna start eating trash now Goat-girl? Huh? Are ya? Are ya?" He says shoving her to the ground. You get up wordlessly. You march over behind the ringleader and draw your knife and press it to his windpipe. "Another word... And I will slit your throat. Now A P O L O G I Z E NOW!" You say letting just a small bit of bloodlust stain your voice. "I-I-I-I'M SORRY AMELIA! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" He says sounding terrified. You nod and go to help Amelia up. You feel cold. A cold in your side just below your ribs. You turn and see your jacket turning a slight red. A older boy, who you assume is the ringleader's brother is laughing as he holds a bloodstained knife. You calmly tell Amelia to get a teacher. You raise your hand allowing it to be coated in white hot fire. The boy stops laughing. The last thing you hear before you pass out is sirens, and the whoosh of the fire as you discharge it. 

You wake up your bed at home. You try to sit up and feel a cramp in your side. "I wouldn't do that Chara. The healing is gonna be another hour or so." Asriel says as he walks into the room followed closely by a red eyed Amelia. "S-sis are you... okay?" She looks terrified. "Im fine. It was real KNIFE to meet that kid. And don't worry I'm in STABle condition!" You say finger gunning. She giggles. "All right sis can you leave so me and chara can talk?" Asriel asks. She nods. He takes a seat. "so... the kid got arrested. And his parents. Turns out the kid was a felon with his dad. The little kid was taken in by cps as well. And both suffered 3rd degree burns on the legs. Courtesy of you of course." He sighs. "Just... try not to do dumb stuff anymore okay chara? Your 20th birthday is literally a week away. So lets try to survive until then... okay?" You nod. "Anyway. You were 'asleep' for a while. Time to go back to bed. It is nine." He turns off the lights. "I'll be back once I put our guest to rest." 

He comes back as you are sleeping. He lays down right next to you and wraps his arms around you. "Chara... I don't want you to die. Please... I want us to live forever." And with that both of you drift off into the dreamland void.


	18. Soul Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which soul science is explained.  
> Along with cloning and gene splicing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a hiatus again from this work.

"...Chara...Chara..." Blackness. You turn around trying to see the voice. A thick fog coats the field. You slowly walk back and hit something. You turn around. Asriel... bursts into dust. You stifle a scream and try not to cry. You stumble back and turn around and bump into Asgore. He smiles and a big red slash appears over his chest. He bursts into dust. You are crying hard now. Everywhere you look a friend is being dusted. You collapse and the tears start flowing like niagra.

"CHARA!" You bolt upright out of bed. You are shaking and your face is wet with tears. Your breathing is ragged and you can tell you were crying. "Chara... it was just a nightm-" You cling to Asriel and silently sob. He wipes away your tears and holds you tight. "Hey hey its okay..." "I-I saw you a-all d-d-die!" You sputter out. He chuckles. "Chara we are monsters. It takes alot to kill us! Especially us boss monsters! I mean estimating it would take a whole village to kill me. And thats if I don't fight back!" He says. He wipes away your tears. "Now come on we need to go see Alphys. Those nightmares are getting more and more frequent!" He murmurs still holding you close. You nod. 

"Alright no way! Scorpion could totally beat sub-zero in a real fight! Fire vs ice! Fire wins everytime!" You say. "Sub-zero isn't made of pure ice! It would in theory mean that Sub-zero can't use his ice stuff, but he still surpases Scorpion in hand-to-hand combat! Therefore he is the vict-" He stops and looks where you are looking. Directly at a guy harassing some kid. You start to walk off towards the guy. "Uh Chara! THAT IS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" He says. But he is too late as you are already materializing a blue fire ball in your hand. You step between him and the kid. "Hey little girlie. Move it aside unless you want to be ne-" He is stopped as you initiate an encounter. 

His soul comes out. A grey soul. Meaning he lost his soul trait. "W-what the hell!?" He says. Your soul materializes as well. Your standard red but... for some reason it has a yellow outline. You remember something mom told you ages ago when you were still learning magic. 

"Human souls have several traits. Determination red, Justice Yellow, Bravery Orange, Patience Cyan, Integrity blue, Kindness green. And in some cases a lost trait which is grey. Some humans can have 2 or 3 traits. It will appear as an outline around the soul. Monster's can also have a trait. Usually it is shown as an outline around the Monster soul." 

Huh. So It appears you have a secondary trait of Justice. Makes sense I suppose. I mean you do seem to have a strong sense of justice. You speak. "Dear dear seems you never had an encounter have you? Someone needs to teach you how things work around here. Guess little ole me will have to do." You slip your knife into your hands. "That right there is your soul! The very culmination of your being! Your soul normally would start out weak but..." You check him. 

Thompson 

LV.6 

You smile. "But it seems you like to get your hands dirty... you know I'm really tired of pathetic punks like you just getting away with this stuff becuase the police are too lazy to actually do anything about it..." You point to the buttons that appeared when you initiated the encounter. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation." You stand still as he tries to process this. You smile. You take one step back. He rushes at you and tries to slash at you. You smirk and parry his knife with your own. You kick out his knees. "And of course only use fighting as a last resort!" You punch him him the face. You feel his nose break under your fist. He collapses to the ground. 

You Won! 

6G and 0exp! 

You feel the G drop into your pockets. Perfect free money. You walk over to the kid. After Asriel heals them up a bit you let him run on home. Asriel chastises you and tells you that if you fight someone again he'll tell Toriel. You swear to try not to fight again. You hold out your arms. He sighs and picks you up and puts you on his back. You chuckle triumphantly and lightly slap his back. "Onward my noble steed!" You say. He sighs and carries you to Alphys. He sets you down at the doorway and knocks. 

"A-ah! King Dreemurr, Q-Queen D-dreemurr! W-welcome w-welcome! How may I b-be o-o-of service!?" She says stammering. You sigh. "Al. Come on we knew each other since we were kids. No need to be so formal." She nods. "R-right! I understa-" "AL! WHERE ARE THE PIZZA ROLLS! ITS NOT A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT BREAKFAST PIZZA ROLLS!" "U-undyne! Please don't destroy my pantry. They are in the-" Alphys is cut off by a loud crash. Entering the kitchen it appears that Undyne has suplexed the fridge. "Im guessing this is the" "E-eighth time this week? Y-yep. That is correct A-asriel." You giggle. Yep. Thats Undyne for ya. "Anyway. Alphys I'm here because my nightmares are getting worse and more frequent. Do you have anything for that?" "Y-you mean like d-drugs?" She asks. You shrug. "Hey I'll take whatever." Alphys shakes her head. "Sorry I don't have anything for that. Don't you have health insurance?" She asks. You shake your head. "Nah. Once they hear you are a human married to a monster they tend to cut you off. Racist little scumbags." 

"W-well sorry. I-i got n-n-nothing!" She says. "well okay thanks anyways. Hey did you invent anything new recently?" You ask. "N-n-" "AH YEAH! AL! TELL THEM ABOUT THAT CLONING MACHINE! YOU SEE YOU PUT 2 PEOPLES DNA IN IT AND A CLONE MADE FROM 2 PEOPLE COMES OUT!" Undyne says running into the room eating cold pizza rolls. You decide it would be a lot better not to question it at all. "Hm... Al... I wanna try." You say. "C-Chara! You can't! W-We don't even k-know if its s-s-safe!" She says trying to force her words out. You don't hear the next bit as Undyne is already dragging you and Asriel to 'NEW LAB' to test it excitedly talking about how she ships this and how she wants to see the outcome. She pricks both of your fingers and uses the blood to start cloning. 

Five minutes later and a soul pops out. Its a white monster soul with a red outline. Undyne captures it in a incubator like thing. She hands it to you. "NOW FROM WHAT AL TOLD ME YOU HAVE TO INCUBATE IT FOR 9 MONTHS! BUT AFTER THAT A BODY SHOULD FORM!" She smiles. You notice her razor sharp teeth for once. geez how did you ever miss that? She sends you on your way. You look at the soul in the incubator and smile. "Cyan..." "hm?" "Asriel... can we name it Cyan?" "Heh. whatever. I wasn't a willing participant but sure. Name it cyan. Lets just see how this ends up."


	19. Memories of The Fallen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time moves on while you're waiting for the song to start!  
> So dance along to the beat of your heart!  
> Hey young blood  
> Doesn't it feel  
> Like our time is run-ning out?

"It's funny isn't it... Gerson?" Asgore asked stirring his tea. "Aye it truly is your majesty..." Gerson takes a sip. "Not too long ago, merely 50 years ago we were at war and yet now? Now we live in peace with those so willing to kill us not so long ago." Asgore says. Gerson chuckles. "Aye. 'Course we have someone who should have been our enemy to thank. Without them I fear our darkest day would come." Gerson mutters.

"Hey Azzy?" You ask. "Hm? What's up Chara?" He asks. "Do you know why the Human's Declared war on you?" You ask. You don't notice it but Frisk has tensed up. sans notices it and inquires into it. "Hey Frisky-bits you okay bud?" He asks. Frisk closes her book and takes a deep breath. "The reason WHY monsters became feared randomly? Well... its kinda the reason humanity hates monster and Human relationships. Custodia... while we now know of her as a god. She was originally a mortal..." 

"Sixty or so years ago there lived a Monster Girl And a Human Girl. Both fell deep in love with a Monster Male. Both courted him. However it was the Human girl who won the monster's affection. The Monster Girl was angry and thus concocted a plan. She somehow and it was not known how made the Human Girl conceive a half-breed. This is normally impossible. 

Reproduction between the two races is impossible. But somehow the Monster Girl made her conceive two daughters. Twins. Divinus and Custodia. The Monster Male was a high priest. 

His name was Omnia. The all-father. He was the priest who established the mountain as a holy spot. He was angry and confused over how his Monster wife bore his a half-breed son. Keep in mind that Omnia had fed the humans a fake story about how he created life. Well these two half-breeds made the human's question his rule. 

Everything he taught came under extreme scrutiny. So in order to maintain his power the Human created the story of Tenebris. He decreed that Monsters were attempting to overthrow Humanity and told the Monsters that Tenebris his monster wife was really a human and that she had planned to slay monsters. So a war broke out. Tenebris was angered by her Husband's actions. 

She fled to MT.Ebott and took up residence. After the war she fell in love with a Monster. She bore him several sons, and a singular daughter. And she vowed that Humanity would feel the pain that her people felt. Custodia and Divinus however had long since integrated with humanity and Monsters. Custodia married a human male. And bore him a single son. And Divinus bore a single daughter to yet another Human male." 

Frisk finished her story. "So if they were real would that mean that some Humans and even some Monsters are demigods?" Chara asked. Frisk nodded. "My grandmother was Custodia. Although for most of her life she lived under a fake name. On the eve of my 10th birthday she revealed to me that she was Custodia. And she passed on a family secret regarding the war. The very secret you now know." Frisk rolled up her right sleeve and right on her wrist was a rune. A rune depicting a chain and figure that looked like a merge between human and monster being imprisoned. "And that would make me a quarter breed..." She said. "Frisk... sis Im so sorry I didn't know. Crap I talked such garbage about everyone that You yourself are related to... Frisk I'm so sorry. How did you even continue? Determination alone is not enough. How did you get out without being very damaged?" Chara asked concerned. 

Frisk sighed. "Sis... My passion comes from pain. My wisdom is from experience. My weakness... makes me stronger. My innocence is NOT ignorance. When life hits me, I get up. I brush myself off. I look life in the eye and flip it off. When it fights I fight back. What doesn't kill me after all... will only make me stronger..." Frisk finished. 

You hear sans from your left mutter something. "damn I gotta marry that girl..."


	20. A long Forgotten "Dream..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st person
> 
>  
> 
> A N G S T

"Is she... awake?"

"Damnit Thompson I told you not to use that high of voltage!" 

Noise. Sirens. Cold. So very very cold. 

"SHIT! Quick Thompson the mountain. Toss the body into the mountain! Quickly We don't have much time!" 

"Amy. This girl could be our true hope. Domination." 

Mom? Dad? I'm cold. Please. It hurts. Make it stop. I'm scared. 

"Tommy. If they find the girl like this they'll take us both away. You know very well what would happen then!" 

You feel a slight warmth over your head. 

"Oh omnia what have we done? I never wanted her to die. Oh dear. Tommy... I'm sorry. I know how much you cared but we can always just take another one. We took her anyways." 

Wait... they took me? But. They said that they WERE my parents. shot down the facts when I brought up the fact they looked nothing like me. Dad had red hair, yellow eyes like a snake, and a beard. Mom. Her hair varied day to day. Dyed constantly. Last you remember it was Fuchsia. Heterochromia. Two eye colors. Her right a vivid green and the left a dark orange. 

"...Amy I don't think we should do this. We have to turn ourselves in. Look. After all we did to her. She needs justice. Please Amy." 

A sound like hitting a wet ham. 

"EXCUSE ME? THAT BITCH DESERVED IT. HAD SHE JUST SHOWN THE DAMN MAGIC HER ANCESTOR HAD WE (She grabs a fire poker) NEVER (she brings it down on Thompson.) EVER (again) EVER WOULD HAVE (and once more) TO KILL HER. AGH! (she brings it down again a couple more times.) Burn in hell. No doubt I'll be joining you too." 

a muscle spasm. She turns sharply. I felt at that moment an immense cold. As if a ghost possessed me. 

"Awake are you? You know..." 

Amy puts the fire poker in the fire and pulls it out when it was glowing white hot. 

"Its all due to you. That I had to kill you. YOU BITCH." 

Pain. Exploding pain. A scream. Mine? It sounds so primal. Red takes hold of my vision. Tints it. Floods it. I am not in control. Some primal thing. Something that is not me. It took over. She burnt me again. Im covered in bruises and burns. I blink. 

Her corpse. Head... How did I do this? Im a kid. I can't... oh omnia what have I done? 

I run. I don't know where. I espace as police breach the building. 

Legends tell of a mountain. Those who venture to it never EVER return. I don't care. I'll hide out there. I killed someone. If push comes to shove I will do it again. 

"CHARA!" 

I bolt upright. 

"Chara it's okay, Im here. You were having a nightmare. Its over... its okay." 

I break down. The walls I had fought so hard to keep up. To contain everything. They all come crashing down. 

I cry. Everything hurts. I dont worry about weakness. I dont worry about being called names. I just cry. And it feels good. 

Funny... every time 

In every fantasy 

I tell people and... 

I break down.


	21. A call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me:....  
> My brain: Oh yeah lets just YEEET a bunch of angst into the last bit of the previous chapter.  
> Me: -_-

If I were to tell you a story would you believe me? Probably not. My name is Chara Elizabeth Dreemurr. 2nd in line for the throne. And haunted by nightmares of worlds that exist yet dont.

Okay. So I suppose I should explain yes? You see it all started about a month ago... 

Nightmares. Dreams of murder and annihilation. Rivers running red with blood and air so thick with dust you could choke on it. 

Listen I don't expect you to believe me. But something is coming.


End file.
